


52.1

by Tykki



Category: 52, DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Retelling, alternative ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие и окончание серии "52", начиная с 45й недели.<br/>Внимание сосредоточено на кандакской линии, готэмская оставлена без изменений и потому даётся пунктирно.</p><p>Пафос, ангст, частично ретеллинг "52" и "Black Adam: the Dark Age".</p><p>Бета: леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. НЕДЕЛЯ 45

**Author's Note:**

> Серия 52: http://rutracker.org/forum/viewtopic.php?t=3362136
> 
> На 44й неделе погибли Изида и Осирис.

_\- У тебя получилось, Изида. Смерть бежит._  
 _\- Всё, что мы пытались сделать… Мой б-брат пытался сделать…_  
 _\- Я отнесу тебя к Скале Вечности. Билли сумеет…_  
 _\- Теперь я понимаю. Почему твой путь… хранил Кандак и его народ от беды._  
 _\- Не отвергай надежды. Ты научила меня никогда не поддаваться…_  
 _\- Я ошибалась._  
 _\- Я верю в тебя._  
 _\- Я_   **ошибалась** , _Адам… Не тебе нужно было искупить вину. А_   **всему остальному миру**. _Миру людей, породивших столь ужасных_   **чудовищ**. _Злу необходимо умереть. Я думала, мы можем быть выше их, но… …За боль, через которую они заставили пройти нашу семью… …_ **Отомсти за нас.**  
 **"52"**

__

_**** _

 

 **НЕДЕЛЯ 45.**  
  
 **Неделя 45, день 3.**  
Дождь был лучше засухи, губившей раньше Кандак, но в этот день, в этот тёмный час он только добавлял скорби в мир и сердца людей, глядевших на траурную процессию. Всего два гроба несли сейчас по улицам Шируты, города, названного в честь женщины, жившей много тысяч лет назад и ушедшей бы из памяти навсегда, не будь она первой супругой нынешнего правителя страны.  
Всего два гроба – но в них словно осталась вся надежда, которая была в Кандак, и даже то, что Адам выжил, словно ничего и не меняло.  
Для него самого, по крайней мере, точно. Хотя в этот час его и поддерживали те, кто разделял с ним дар – последнее печальное единение семьи Марвелов, - но путь Адама был уже предопределён.  
Жажда мести вытесняла в его сердце скорбь по погибшим.  
Он запретил себе думать о своём народе, который останется без защиты, когда он объявит свою войну. А ведь умерли уже многие, столь многие стали жертвами того заговора, что вёлся против его семьи.  
Но Изида, богиня, королева, воплощённая Жизнь, умерла со словами о мести на устах. И Адам не собирался нарушать её последнюю волю.  
В серой пелене дождя те, кто нёс гробы, сияли, словно драгоценные камни в золотой оправе. Синее, белое, красное, чёрное – они были чистым цветом, которого не могла коснуться людская грязь. Они могли бы стать новой надеждой, взамен потерянной. В тот момент, когда их скорбное шествие завершилось, что-то могло измениться, ведь даже в час беды способны родиться сострадание, и поддержка, и обещание помочь.  
Но Адам сбросил руку Билли с плеча, и синее, белое, красное покинули Кандак.  
Оставив только чёрное.  
Чьё сияние почти уже потухло.  
  
Рене Монтойя, пробиравшаяся сквозь толпу, чтобы следовать за похоронной процессией, смогла увидеть далеко не всё. Немудрено: все в Шируте, кто способен был держаться на ногах, провожали сегодня королеву и принца, застыв в немом монолитном горе на улицах. Что-то вошло в тот момент в душу Рене, что-то, что отказался подпускать к себе Адам. Не так много времени миновало с пещеры в Нанда Парбате, и Рене с почти боязливой осторожностью ещё полагалась на своё новое восприятие мира, на то, что нёс ей мир, но всё-таки она была открыта. И сострадание завладело ей, распустившись нежным цветком такой же красоты, что и подаренная Изидой роза. Это не было пустое чувство: хотя сейчас Рене не могла даже поговорить ни с кем из толпы, чтобы облегчить их потерю, она знала, что может им помочь.  
Потому она и направилась во дворец, где ждал Чёрный Адам.  
Рене знала, что он сейчас испытывает, знала слишком хорошо.  
И знала, как тяжело пробиться сквозь барьеры, которыми ты отгораживаешь себя от боли.  
Но она должна была попытаться.  
  
Адам принял Рене, продолжая стоять у окна и смотреть на дождь. В зале царил полумрак – и если туда, где находилась Рене, ещё достигал свет ламп, то хозяина дворца всё больше поглощала темнота. Даже золото в его одежде, казалось, потускнело. А тёмная ткань, переливавшаяся раньше бликами, теперь словно вбирала в себя все лучи.  
\- Дождь начал идти в тот день, когда она умерла, и с тех пор не переставал, - заговорил Адам, и неясно было, заметил ли он присутствие Рене или эти слова обращены были к самому себе. – Люди говорят, что это – её слёзы. Они говорят, что королева плачет не по себе, и не по своему брату, и даже не по мне, но по Кандак и её народу. Она плачет потому, что более не может ходить среди людей. – Он повернул голову, наконец бросая взгляд на Рене, и закончил: - Сейдж не с тобой.  
Темнота скрывала выражение его глаз. Его голос звучал почти ровно, почти монотонно, но Рене не обманывалась этим спокойствием.  
Однако в первый раз она сказала о судьбе Чарли без горечи и гнева, принимая то, что случилось:  
\- Он умер.  
\- Она сказала, что так и будет, - без удивления кивнул Адам. Он снова смотрел на дождь, вспоминая, возможно, тот далёкий день, когда они с Изидой попрощались с Рене Монтойей и Чарли Сейджем.  
И он задал вопрос, ответ на который знал и так.  
Но должен был его услышать – чтобы ярость проснулась сама.  
\- Зачем ты здесь, Рене Монтойя?  
Она не замедлила сказать то, что была должна:  
\- Я хотела узнать, не могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь.  
\- Ты?  
Рене понимала, что происходит. Она знала эту гордость, это отчуждение, это старательное разжигание в себе ненависти к тому, кто пытается протянуть руку помощи.  
Потому что в этот момент ты считаешь, что не заслуживаешь её. Что предашь, убьёшь заново тех, кого потерял, если позволишь себе принять и смириться.  
Рене словно ступала по тонкому льду: человеку, рядом с которым она встала, не потребовалось бы и секунды, чтобы убить её за то, что она его оскорбит. А она, с его точки зрения, именно так и намеревалась поступить.  
\- Я знаю, каково это – терять тех, кого любишь, - негромко нанесла оскорбление она. - Когда мир ополчается на тебя безо всякой причины.   
\- Ты  _ничего_  не знаешь, - отреагировал Адам, и в его голосе наконец зазвучали эмоции. Те самые, которых без радости ждала Рене.  
\- Почти ничего, да, - согласилась она. – Но об этом я знаю. Я знаю о вине и ненависти к себе за то, что ты выжил. Я знаю о ярости из-за того, что ты не сумел предотвратить то, что случилось. – Её слова резали барьер, возведённый Адамом, резали по живому, и это не могло сойти ей с рук. – И я знаю о стыде, который появляется, когда ты веришь, что подвёл тех, кто был тебе важнее всего…  
Его взгляд буравил её, пока она говорила, но всё равно её застало врасплох превращение Адама из неподвижного изваяния в бушующий смерч, и его движение отбросило её назад, а его пальцы больно впились ей в лицо.  
\- Ты всегда много воображала. – Адам всё ещё не повышал голоса, но гнев кипел в нём, и это было прекрасно слышно. – Сейчас ты вообразила дружбу, которой не существует.  
Сострадание рвало душу Рене, и ей самой хотелось кричать от безысходности. Она знала этот танец, она прошла все его фигуры совсем недавно, и ей так не хотелось, чтобы кто-то другой проходил их тоже. Но она помнила, что это неизбежно.  
Дружба?  
Нет. Всё было куда хуже. Рене видела в Адаме себя.  
Однако скажи она это вслух - и точно бы в живых не осталась.  
Она не боялась за свою жизнь, нет. Но она не хотела становиться причиной первого непростительного поступка, который Адам совершит от отчаяния.  
И она напомнила о свете, что угас:  
\- Изида была моим другом.  
Пальцы Адама легко могли сжаться сильнее – он мог поднять Рене над полом и раздавить её голову, как скорлупку.  
Он отпустил Рене, и она упала на плиты.  
\- И в память о ней я дам тебе уйти живой, - сказал он, с ненавистью глядя сверху вниз. – Мне не требуется твоя помощь, и я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости. – Его ноги оторвались от пола, и в этот мрачный день, полный символов, это выглядело почти как отказ от человеческой сущности. – Занимайся своими делами и не мешай мне заниматься моими.  
Адам скрестил руки на груди, и Рене, не спуская с него взгляда, с новой силой затосковала по Чарли: как он мог, как сумел добиться, как он вытащил её из замкнутого круга, когда она смотрела на него вот так же, как сейчас смотрят на неё?..  
Чарли начал с того, что дал ей дело. Адам нашёл себе дело сам, но не то, за которое ему следовало бы сейчас браться:  
\- Последний из Четырёх Всадников, убивших моих жену и брата, спасся бегством в Биалью, и там правительство предоставило ему помощь и убежище. Правительство, купленное Интербандой, что пыталась купить и путь в Кандак. – И он прожёг насквозь сострадание Рене, напомнив: - Но у Интербанды есть и другие мишени, разве нет?  
Кейт. Готэм и Кейт, пламя, пляшущее в камине и бросающее отсвет на рыжие волосы.  
Адам знал, что его удар достиг цели, и на мгновение спокойствие его гостьи стало стоить не больше его собственного.  
\- Не пора ли тебе вернуться домой, Рене Монтойя? – с презрением бросил он, поворачиваясь, чтобы улететь в дождь.  
И в этот момент красное вернулось в Кандак.  
Марвел преградил дорогу своему бывшему врагу, сказав простое:  
\- Я решил, что не могу вот так взять и уйти.  
  
Рене не была знакома с капитаном Марвелом, но была, разумеется, наслышана. От сердца немного отлегло: он славился не только тем, что был ещё большим бойскаутом, чем Супермен, но и тем, что был примерно равен ему по силе, а значит, мог задержать Адама, если что. А Рене, поднимаясь на ноги и подбирая шляпу, подумала, что ей очень бы не хотелось его сейчас отпускать. У неё было нехорошее чувство, что потом она об этом сильно пожалеет.  
\- Прочь с дороги, - мрачно сказал Адам Марвелу. - Ты уже сделал здесь сегодня всё, что мог. Скала Вечности тебя заждалась.  
Лицо у Марвела было печальным, и эти слова не вызвали ни выражения обиды, ни выражения злости.  
\- Не говори так, - устало ответил он. - И не напоминай мне о моих обязанностях, я знаю их лучше твоего. Но я хочу помочь. Позволь мне помочь, пожалуйста.  
Рене видела, как напряглась спина Адама. Но его горе ещё не переплавилось в слепящую ярость, и он не хотел пока бросать Марвелу вызов. Возможно, из-за того, что по силам они были в одной весовой категории. Или, возможно, потому, что Марвел венчал Адама с Изидой и только что помогал нести гроб с её телом, а значит, был слишком сильно с ней связан.  
\- Мою семью убили, - сдержанно произнёс Адам. - Здесь ты ничем помочь не можешь. Или ты научился поворачивать время вспять?  
Марвел опустил голову:  
\- Нет. Нет, этого я не умею. Но я помню, что такое переживать потерю семьи в одиночестве, и я бы и врагу такого не пожелал. А мы с тобой не враги.  
\- Если ты хочешь меня в чём-то обвинить... - с угрозой в голосе начал Адам, и Рене окончательно стало ясно, что здесь таилась какая-то история, не предназначенная, скорее всего, для её ушей.  
Марвел поднял руку:  
\- Адам, я сказал - мы не враги. - Он мимолётно посмотрел на Рене, вероятно, задаваясь вопросом, кто она такая. - Мы так и будем продолжать этот разговор в воздухе? Или я могу войти?  
Капли дождя разбивались о его плечи, но ткань костюма оставалась сухой. Иногда Рене казался совершенно нереальным мир, где рядом с обычными людьми вроде неё самой вот так вот запросто соседствовали полубоги.  
Адам не торопился с ответом. Но в конце концов опустился обратно на пол и, повернувшись к Марвелу спиной, пошёл к выходу из зала.  
В данных обстоятельствах это почти можно было считать приглашением. Поэтому Марвел влетел в зал и последовал примеру Адама, встав на ноги.  
\- Кто твоя гостья? – спросил Марвел.  
\- Рене Монтойя, - через плечо бросил Адам. – Идите оба за мной.  
  
Как выяснилось, он звал их всего-навсего в обеденный зал, где к этому времени накрыли трапезу. Глаза слуг, подававших блюда, опухли от слёз: сегодня горе было в Кандак общим. Рене опустила голову.  
Стол приготовили для четверых - вероятно, слуги думали, что остальная семья Марвелов задержится после похорон. Лишний прибор убрали не сразу, ещё раз подчеркнув, что сегодня всё было не так.  
Впрочем, с тем же успехом стол могли не накрывать вовсе: Адам к еде не притрагивался, а его гости из вежливости отщипнули по паре виноградин. Рене кусок в горло не лез - она очень ясно ощущала неправильность того, как они сейчас сидят по обе руки от Адама: он сейчас наверняка думает, что привык видеть на их месте совсем других людей.  
\- Мисс Монтойя? - Марвел неуклюже попытался разбить мрачную тишину за столом. - Вы из Америки?  
\- Можно просто Рене. Из Готэма, собственно. - Она кинула быстрый взгляд на Адама и до того, как он снова смог посоветовать ей отправляться домой, продолжила: - Я расследовала действия Интербанды, живо интересующейся и Готэмом, и Кандак.  
\- А, - внимательнее посмотрел на неё Марвел. - Бэтмен?..  
\- ...Не отдаёт мне приказы, если речь об этом. - А если бы отдавал, Адам уже вышвырнул бы её за пределы страны. Причём, возможно, в буквальном смысле. - К тому же, разве он уже год как не пропал из виду?  
\- Кажется, так, - согласился Марвел. - Я не очень следил - в этот год было много других проблем.  
Рене заметила, что он не слишком обеспокоен. Хотя, в принципе, он бы знал, наверное, если бы Бэтмен погиб. А если тот был жив, то беспокоиться за него вряд ли стоило.  
\- Да, год был напряжённый, - пробормотала Рене, не зная, что добавить ещё. Она чувствовала неловкость момента: они с Марвелом оба хотели бы продолжить разговор с Адамом, но вместе, будучи почти не знакомыми между собой, этого сделать не могли.  
Или, по крайней мере, не могла Рене. Потому что Марвел, отложив вилку, которой до этого водил круги по столу, повернулся к Адаму и сказал:  
\- Те, кто ответственен за появление в Кандак Всадников, должны предстать перед судом.  
Столешница треснула под пальцами Адама.  
\- Наивно считать, что такое возможно, - тяжело ответил он. - Когда речь идёт о правительстве, купленном организацией, с которой вы, супергерои, не можете справиться уже много лет.  
\- Если ты объявишь им войну, то твоя страна пострадает тоже, - напомнил Марвел.   
\- Как будто она не страдала до этого. - Адам смотрел гневно, так, как если бы слова Марвела не отражали его собственных мыслей. - Погибла не только моя семья - в Кандак сотни жертв. Их убийцы не должны уйти безнаказанными.  
На лице Марвела читалось неприкрытое сочувствие, и Рене отчасти позавидовала тому, как откровенно он выражает свои эмоции. Сама она так делать давно отучилась.  
\- Они и не уйдут, - пообещал Марвел. - Я помогу тебе, если ты позволишь. Справедливости всегда можно добиться.  
\- Смерть твоих родителей была справедлива? - сквозь зубы спросил Адам, и Рене сухо подумала, что ещё немного, и она всё-таки узнает тайну личности Марвела. После чего, надо полагать, ей тоже промоют мозги, как Лига Справедливости всегда поступала в таких случаях, если верить слухам. - И тебе действительно стало легче, когда их убийца остался жив и понёс только временное наказание?  
Марвел побледнел, но ответил почти без заминки:  
\- Его смерть мне бы ничего не дала. Зато помешала бы другому человеку, чьи действия потом, хотя и во многом спорные, принесли, однако, и добро. Ни тебе, ни мне не дано предвидеть будущее.  
По взгляду Адама не похоже было, что эти слова его убедили. Но разговор прервался - к столу подошёл слуга о чём-то спросить, и, воспользовавшись этим, Рене сказала негромко Марвелу:  
\- Если время есть - советую тут задержаться.  
Он озадаченно на неё посмотрел, но не успел ничего ответить до того, как Адам закончил со слугой.  
  
После трапезы, в конце которой Адам намекнул, что запасы его гостеприимства уже почти исчерпаны, Марвел догнал Рене в коридоре, чтобы спросить:  
\- Что ты имела в виду?  
\- То, что сказала. - Она оглянулась, чтобы удостовериться, что Адам их не слышит, и продолжила: - Ты сегодня появился вовремя. Но ты ничего не изменил, только отсрочил. Он всё равно будет мстить.  
Марвел посмотрел под ноги:  
\- Я не могу быть здесь всё время. У меня действительно есть другие обязанности.  
Дождь всё ещё лил за окном, и когда-то солнечная Кандак была мрачна, как город Готэм, и именно это побудило Рене тихо произнести:  
\- Когда умирают близкие, то на самом деле тоже хочется умереть. Месть - иногда только средство.  
Марвел сбился было с шага, но тут же нахмурился:  
\- Адам никогда не производил на меня впечатления самоубийцы.  
\- На меня тоже, - согласилась Рене. – Для него скорее логичнее устроить так, чтобы его захотели убить. Но, учитывая его силы и положение, нужна очень весомая причина для того, чтобы это действительно попытались сделать, особенно теперь, когда он пережил атаку Всадников. Вот в чём вопрос, правда? Что именно он превратит в такую причину?  
Марвел медленно кивнул, а потом протянул Рене кристалл – она могла бы поклясться, что он достал его из воздуха, как фокусник.  
\- Возьми и позови меня, если вдруг придётся, - сказал он. - Я прилечу, как только смогу.  
Рене с удивлением приняла дар из его рук. Она почти уже решила, что сегодня отправится из Кандак в Америку, но теперь поступок Марвела давал ей новую ответственность и закрывал, хоть и временно, дорогу домой.  
И всё же... Рене была обязана Адаму и Изиде.  
\- Благодарю, капитан, - почти без иронии произнесла она.  
\- Марвел, - поправил он. - Просто Марвел. Мою нынешнюю должность званиями не измерить.  
\- Приму к сведению. - Она сжала кристалл. - Что же, кажется, мне нужно найти, где остановиться в городе.  
  
 **Неделя 45, день 5.**  
О вспыльчивом нраве Адама было хорошо известно и его врагам, и тем немногим, кого он называл друзьями. Пока была жива, Изида смягчала резкость в его характере, укрощала гнев, учила не позволять гордости диктовать решения. Более сильная, чем Адам, королева-богиня Кандак никогда, тем не менее, не навязывала свою волю мужу, вместо этого приводя его к тому, чтобы он сам увидел правоту её слов. Под её влиянием он изменялся, становясь мудрее и спокойнее, – пока её смерть и последние слова не свели это на нет.  
Те, кто писал сценарий для кандакской трагедии, рассчитывали именно на это. Они ждали, что Адам бросится за последним оставшимся Всадником если не сразу после смерти семьи, то уж точно сразу после похорон. В самом крайнем случае - на следующий после них день.  
Даже лишние сутки промедления стали для Интербанды сюрпризом. И они решили поторопить события, спровоцировав Адама на нужные им действия.  
Поэтому следующим утром Рене Монтойя, как и все в Кандак, проснулась под трубный глас, разносящийся в воздухе:  
\- Я Азраэуз, царь Тишины, Смерть для всего живущего. Почему ты не бросаешь мне вызов, Адам из Кандак? Боишься последовать за Изидой и Осирисом, ставшими случайными жертвами твоего спора с теми, кому я служу? Ну что же, если преодолеешь свою трусость - я буду ждать тебя в Биалье. Только, раз уж ты уклонялся от нашей встречи, теперь тебе придётся меня отыскать. Я буду там, где обещал, но в каком обличье? Мужчины, женщины, ребёнка? Попробуй, узнай меня, Адам из Кандак! Или я окажусь последним, что ты в своей жизни увидишь!  
За время этой речи Рене успела одеться и выскочить на улицу, придерживая на голове шляпу. Не надо было смотреть вверх, чтобы понять: только что промчавшийся в сторону Биальи вихрь - это человек, отвечающий на вызов. Рене трясущимися пальцами нащупала в кармане брюк кристалл – как несколько месяцев назад нащупывала сигареты.  
\- Марвел, чтоб тебя, - тихо сказала она кристаллу, понятия не имея, как он должен работать. – Если ты слышишь – быстро сюда. Адам улетел в Биалью за Смертью, который обещал прикинуться человеком. Они хотят резни, Марвел. Они хотят, чтобы Адам напал на мирных жителей.  
Секунду ничего не происходило, и Рене охватило неприятное ощущение того, что она словно тонет, тонет в потоке событий, которые совсем скоро будет уже поздно предотвращать, да и у неё нет необходимых для этого средств…  
Потом кристалл мигнул неярким светом, и голос Марвела ответил:  
\- Я верну его во дворец.  
Рене скорее угадала, чем действительно почувствовала, когда вслед за Адамом пронёсся второй вихрь. Она стояла на улице под серой моросью, от которой её защищала шляпа, и смотрела на людей, выбежавших, как и она сама, из домов при звуках голоса Всадника.  
Жители Кандак – их было много, на вчерашние похороны добирались изо всех уголков страны – стояли с пугающей неподвижностью и молчали.  
А потом кто-то начал читать молитву.  
Осириса любили в Кандак. Юный принц, он символизировал всё то, что происходило с детьми этой страны, пока не пришёл Адам. Он был словно потерянный и обретённый заново сын, и сердца глядевших на него наполнялись родительской нежностью. Когда он умер, это снова было страшное, не позабытое горе, мрачное напоминание о том, что всё снова может измениться к худшему.  
Изиду боготворили и почитали – она была самой страной, её силой и красотой, и её милосердие было безбрежно, как океан, а под её стопами распускались цветы и земля обретала плодородие. То, что солнце скрылось за тучами с её смертью, было более чем естественно, хотя и вселяло чувство полной обречённости.  
Но ни в какое сравнение ни с любовью к Осирису, ни с благоговением перед Изидой не шло то пламенное, страстное обожание, которое кандакцы испытывали к Чёрному Адаму. Он был их спасителем, их ангелом мщения, их королём, их последней надеждой. Они верили во всё, что он делал, и готовы были идти за ним и защищать его сами – ведь это он научил их, что они могут и должны сражаться за то, что им дорого. Они заслонили бы его от всего, чего смогли, как уже заслоняли от того, что американские герои посчитали своей справедливостью.  
Но сейчас Адам улетел на бой один.  
И его подданные молились за него.  
Голоса крепли, соединяясь в хоре разных слов, но общего чувства. Люди обнимали друг друга, стремясь оказаться ближе в этот переломный момент, после которого, как все понимали, решится будущее Кандак.  
Стоявший рядом с Рене мужчина протянул ей руки. По одежде было понятно, что она иностранка, но то ли хватило того, что она не была белой, то ли всё это оказалось сейчас совсем не важно.  
Рене взяла его за руки.  
  
Адам не удивился, когда на подлёте к столице по нему открыли огонь. Разумеется, Биалья должна была послать солдат; разумеется, те понимали, что их ждёт, раз они укрывают Всадника.  
У них не было ни единого шанса.  
Адам пронёсся сквозь стрелявший по нему отряд, как раскалённый нож сквозь масло. Большинство умерли, не успев понять, что происходит, – ветер и руки Адама разрезали их пополам. Последнего живого солдата он поднял за ворот форменной куртки, чтобы спросить:  
\- Где он? Где Смерть?  
Несчастный издал полупридушенный звук: его собственная Смерть смотрела на него сейчас из полыхавших, как уголья, глаз.  
Но он, солдат Биальи, должен был ответить.  
Ему приказали ответить.  
\- В городе… в столице… - он слабо шевельнул рукой, пытаясь показать себе за спину. – Он… ждёт.  
Адам отбросил его в сторону, не заботясь, переживёт ли тот падение. Столица Биальи была совсем рядом – хватило бы нескольких минут, чтобы долететь.  
И отыскать там Всадника.  
Кто-нибудь обязательно должен был знать, где он.  
Если понадобится, Адам был готов из-под земли его достать.  
Но в тот момент, когда направился было к столице, в него врезался Марвел.  
  
\- Что ты творишь?! – Марвел держал Адама за плечи, не замечая, что его ладони пачкаются в крови. – Ты убил их всех!  
\- Они были вражескими солдатами, - на руках Адама вздулись мускулы, когда он безуспешно попытался освободиться от хватки Марвела. Но они двое уже не были равны по силе – Марвел стал волшебником. – Отпусти меня, Билли. Я должен попасть в столицу.  
\- Да ни за что! – Марвел даже не обернулся на столицу Биальи, но забывать о ней не забывал. – Я не позволю тебе тронуть этих людей!  
\- Пусти меня! – выплюнул ему в лицо Адам. – Я должен найти Смерть!  
\- Но только не таким образом!  
И Марвел воззвал к силе Скалы Вечности. Вне её многое было ему недоступно, но не зря он почти год занимал трон волшебника и следил за течением всей магии Земли.  
В следующую секунду Адам разбил спиной окно в своём тронном зале. Марвел тоже был здесь – упал сверху, не давая оторваться от пола, хотя после предыдущей вспышки силы это давалось ему уже с некоторым трудом.  
Рене Монтойя успела прибежать почти к самому началу. Она пошла во дворец сразу, как удалось ускользнуть с молитвы, а звон стекла подсказал ей, куда именно идти. И, увидев схватку, Рене сделала две вещи: сперва с облегчением выдохнула, а потом – заперла изнутри двери зала. Потому что, пожалуй, лучше бы сейчас сюда больше никто не входил.  
От ударов, которыми обменивались Марвел и Адам, содрогались плиты пола. И всё-таки никто не мог взять верх: хотя первый был сильнее, второй был практически одержим.  
Именно из этого состояния его и попытался вывести Марвел, когда крикнул:  
\- Адам, разве Изида этого бы хотела?! Она учила тебя не убивать!  
Но это только подлило масла в огонь:  
\- Именно этого она и хотела, Билли! – Адам смотрел диким зверем, но он не лгал. – Её последние слова были о том, что она оказалась не права, когда это говорила! Её последнее желание – о мести! Не смей мешать мне его выполнить!  
Рене отстранённо подумала, что перспектива промывки мозгов перед ней стоит вполне реально – теперь, когда она даже узнала имя Марвела. Но эта мысль просто закрывала другую. О том, что же перед смертью случилось с душой Изиды, если она пожелала такого.  
Сострадание снова почти причиняло физическую боль. Мир Изиды разрушили до основания, иначе бы она никогда не произнесла таких слов.  
Признание Адама потрясло и Марвела. Но, в отличие от Рене, на его лице вместе с сочувствием было видно разочарование. Адам зарычал и ударил – словно стремился разбить это выражение, как маску. Марвел отлетел к Рене и, подняв на неё глаза, быстро шепнул:  
\- Статуэтка. Оглуши его, когда я скажу.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Рене огляделась и увидела небольшую обсидиановую напольную фигуру кошки у трона. Она, как выяснилось, вполне легко поднималась, но прока в ней Рене не видела: чтобы оглушить Адама, понадобилась бы скорее ракета.  
Дополнительных инструкций, к сожалению, получить было неоткуда, поскольку Марвел уже возобновил схватку.  
Но стоило ему снова положить Адама на обе лопатки, как он поймал взгляд Рене и выпалил:  
\- ШАЗАМ! Рене, сейчас!  
Она бросилась вперёд, наполовину ослеплённая молнией, и с точно отмеренной силой приложила Адама по загривку. И только после того, как убедилась, что тот без сознания, окончательно поняла, что видит: мужчину в белом одеянии, на котором сидел мальчишка возраста примерно старшей школы.  
\- Всё, кажется, и так шло к тому, что ты узнаешь. – Мальчишка, которого, видимо, звали Билли, встал и огляделся по сторонам. – Как думаешь, здесь есть верёвка, чтобы его связать?..  
\- А потом что? – спросила Рене. – Что ты планируешь сказать, когда сюда ворвутся разъярённые кандакцы и застанут нас в этой компрометирующей ситуации?  
\- Я и не думал здесь задерживаться, - пожал плечами Билли. – Отсюда есть ход в Скалу Вечности, и именно туда я Адама и отнесу. Лишь бы он не очнулся раньше срока.  
В дверь снаружи ударили чем-то тяжёлым.  
\- Похоже, тебе пора, - заметила Рене, роясь в карманах.  
\- А ты? – он отошёл на несколько шагов.  
\- Буду надеяться, что орден Полумесяца всё ещё делает меня другом правящей семьи, и сразу меня не линчуют. – Она наконец нашла орден и завязала ленту на шее.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - пообещал Билли. – ШАЗАМ. – И снова перед ней стоял Марвел. – Удостоверюсь, что Адам никуда не денется, и вернусь за тобой. Это лучше, чем если ты пойдёшь со мной, Скала Вечности – не место для непосвящённых.  
Он отодвинул статую у стены, обнажая тайный ход, и вскинул на плечо бессознательного Адама.  
Рене проводила его взглядом и пошла искать укрытие.  
  
Марвел беспокоился за неё. Он не захотел брать её с собой, опасаясь, что Грехи или что-то ещё возьмут над ней контроль, придётся с этим справляться, за это время придёт в себя Адам… ну и получится кавардак, в общем.  
Но Марвел беспокоился. Поэтому решил, что обязательно вызовет гистораму, которая покажет ему, что с Рене. Как только разберётся с Адамом.  
Скала Вечности, в конце концов, хоть и считалась средоточием магии, в первую очередь всегда была тюрьмой. Билли Бэтсон менее всего в жизни мечтал стать надзирателем, но иногда выбора никому не давали.  
По крайней мере, он с лёгкостью сейчас подобрал кандалы.  
\- Ты меня за это убьёшь, я знаю, - со вздохом сказал он по-прежнему пребывавшему без сознания Адаму, застёгивая их у него на запястьях и мановением руки впечатывая цепи в камень. – Но я не могу допустить гибели ни в чём не повинных людей, и, надеюсь, ты и сам передумаешь, пока будешь тут сидеть. – Он остро посмотрел на статуи Семи Грехов, нашёптывающих ему указания. – Гнев, молчать. Лень, вот тебя только не спросили. Адам останется здесь, и я сотворю заклинание, закрывающее его от вашего влияния. Вместе с тем, что помешает ему превратиться обратно. Гисторама? Покажи мне Кандак…  
Он хотел договорить, назвав имя Рене Монтойи, но слова застряли в горле: послушная его желанию, гисторама развернула перед ним всю страну – над которой нависла зловещая тень.  
\- Если ты боишься прийти ко мне, - произнёс Азраэуз, последний из четырёх Всадников Апоколипса, - я возьму своё в твоей стране, Адам из Кандак.  
\- О нет, нет, нет! – и Марвел бросился обратно к ходу в королевский дворец, по пути закутываясь в плащ из всей силы, до которой мог дотянуться.  
Он не мог оставить Кандак на растерзание, когда сам только что лишил её защитника.  
Через две минуты он, раскидав в стороны тех, кто пытался схватить Рене Монтойю, уже стоял в воздухе лицом к лицу со Смертью.  
\- Я не дам тебе тронуть эту страну, - сказал Марвел и начал бой.  



	2. НЕДЕЛЯ 46

 

 **НЕДЕЛЯ 46.**  
  
 **Неделя 46, день 1.**  
Марвел потерял счёт часам, которые провёл в небе над Кандак, но полагал, что прошло около двух суток, потому что ночь наступала уже дважды. В каком-то невообразимо далёком прошлом осталась схватка со Смертью, и Билли уже почти не помнил, как тот выглядел.  
Заставить Всадника отступить было ещё не самой большой проблемой. Тот и сам сомневался, стоит ли всерьёз драться с хранителем магии, да и не Марвел был его целью. Нет, этот бой кончился быстро.  
Но Билли чувствовал, как близкое присутствие Смерти продолжает разъедать Кандак, как кислота. На границе с Биальей в живых, должно быть, уже никого не осталось. И так бы продолжалось и дальше, люди умирали бы только потому, что рядом таился Всадник.  
Поэтому два дня назад Марвел принял решение и начал воплощать его в жизнь.  
Он знал, откуда к нему пришла идея, конечно: когда-то Шазам тоже пытался защитить Фосетт и для этого опутал город паутиной заклинаний, отгораживавших его от внешних влияний и замедлявших бег времени и приход перемен.  
Марвел собирался сделать кое-что попроще - поставить барьер от магического воздействия. Правда, над страной, а не над городом, так что неминуемо возникал вопрос о том, сколько сил для этого потребуется.  
И стоит ли оно того.  
Шазам ведь любил Фосетт. Он защищал его спокойное существование, но лично для него это кончилось тем, что его, обессиленного, ударили по голове и оставили в беспамятстве на долгие годы.  
Риск, что что-то подобное произойдёт и с Марвелом, был вполне реален. А ведь он даже не любил Кандак. Ну, то есть, не в смысле ненавидел - скорее просто был равнодушен. И не факт, что стоило затевать такое только из обострённого чувства справедливости или некоторого чувства вины.  
Но Билли всё-таки решил попробовать.  
И это отняло у него два дня и почти все силы.  
Он вплёл в границы Кандак почти всю магию, которая была сейчас в нём, и, если бы остались силы, искренне бы удивлялся, почему до сих пор сохраняет облик Марвела.  
Но титанический труд был наконец окончен.  
И, купаясь в лучах утренней зари, заставлявшей его костюм сиять ещё ярче прежнего, Билли - волшебник, Марвел, страж Скалы Вечности - заговорил, зная, что его голос слышат все, кто надо:  
\- С этого момента Кандак - под моей защитой. Я создал барьер, который не пропустит вовнутрь никого, обладающего магическими или божественными силами. Заклинания и чары больше не подействуют на эту страну. - Он знал, что не сможет долго удерживаться в воздухе, поэтому быстро договорил: - Ей и так досталось.  
Возможно, это было не самое впечатляющее завершение речи. Но всё, что хотел сказать, Билли сказал. И всё, что мог, сделал.  
Незримый барьер над головой внушал уверенность и некоторую гордость.  
Оставалось только вернуться в Скалу.  
  
Рене дежурила у потайного хода, ожидая возвращения Марвела. И тот, разумеется, появился - судя по виду, готовый вот-вот упасть.  
Она вскочила на ноги и подставила плечо, помогая дойти до статуи, скрывавшей ступени.  
Он отодвинул статую почти что из последних сил. И тут же прислонился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Вернусь… к истоку – станет… легче… Только не следуй… за мной… - По серому лицу Марвела градом катился пот. – Это было слишком… даже для меня…  
Рене не стала интересоваться, что вдруг побудило его пойти на такие жертвы. И это, вероятно, являлось мудрым поступком с её стороны. Хотя лучше бы было не отпускать сейчас Марвела одного.  
\- Будь осторожен, - на прощание сказала Рене.  
Он кивнул и начал спускаться вниз.  
  
Он превратился, едва очутившись за пределами Кандак, и продолжил путь уже в своём настоящем облике. Это принесло некоторое облегчение, но всё-таки Билли в буквальном смысле валился с ног от усталости.  
Но, входя в пещеру, он выпрямился и постарался придать лицу независимое выражение: он помнил, кто его там ждёт.  
Адам отвернулся от гисторамы, услышав шаги, и Билли сглотнул: да, кандалы были всё ещё целы и всё ещё на месте, зато цепи - вырваны из камня.  
Тишина получилась тяжёлой и вязкой. Даже Грехи затаили дыхание.  
\- Я… рад, что запечатал выход. – Билли скрестил руки на груди, незаметно нащупывая токи силы. Возможно, он успеет впитать достаточно…  
\- Я видел, что ты сделал, - Адам указал на гистораму. – Её ты не убрал.  
Кажется, в его тоне не было враждебности.  
\- А… - Билли рискнул посмотреть на него с надеждой: - Это значит, что мы не будем сейчас драться?..  
Адам покачал головой.  
\- Хорошо, - с облегчением выдохнул Билли.  
И понял, что падает.  
Но до того, как каменный пол встретил его со всем своим недружелюбием, Билли поймали на сгиб руки. И поддержали, когда мальчик попытался соскользнуть и продолжить своё падение.  
\- Спасибо, - Билли открыл глаза, но перед ними всё расплывалось.  
В ушах звенело от неслышимых голосов: Алчность советовала Адаму немедленно воспользоваться случаем и захватить трон волшебника, а Зависть уверяла Билли, что именно об этом Адам сейчас и думает.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спросил Адам. Билли слишком устал, чтобы расшифровывать некоторую странность его тона, хотя слышал её не впервые.  
Почему-то ему не приходило в голову, что так может звучать уважение.  
\- Помоги мне дойти… до трона… - тихо прошептал он.  
Адам поступил проще – он перехватил его за талию и донёс. А потом усадил на холодный каменный трон, слишком большой для обличья, в котором сейчас находился Билли.  
Грехи продолжали возбуждённо кричать. Похоже, им доставляло удовольствие лицезреть нынешнего волшебника в таком состоянии.  
Тот откинулся на спинку и, чувствуя, как слипаются глаза, сказал:  
\- Загаси треножник, чтобы я исчез. Я… мне надо отдохнуть на другой плоскости бытия.  
Адам кивнул и торжественно произнёс:  
\- Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты защитил мою страну, Билли.  
\- А… - тот посмотрел на него и сонно проговорил: - Барьер можно пробить изнутри… магией… не проходи сквозь него…  
По лицу Адама пробежала тень, но этого Билли уже не заметил. Зато он коснулся кандалов, и они упали с рук Адама на пол.  
\- Вот… теперь можешь вернуться. Я уже… открыл выход…  
Он был на грани то ли того, чтобы заснуть, то ли того, чтобы потерять сознание, и Адам наклонился, занося правую руку над треножником.  
\- Я благодарен тебе, - повторил он, целуя Билли в лоб.  
Но Билли вдруг, подняв лицо, подался вперёд - и поцеловал Адама в губы.  
А потом широко распахнул полные ужаса глаза.  
Панически посмотрел на ряд заключённых в статуи Грехов.  
Схватил треножник и – откуда только силы взялись – метнул, воскликнув:  
\- Похоть, чтоб тебя!..  
От удара лицо статуи разлетелось во все стороны каменными брызгами. Угли рассыпались, пламя погасло, и вместе с этим Билли Бэтсон исчез со своего трона.  
Оставив Адама одного.  
  
 **Неделя 46, день 2.**  
Дождь в Кандак прекратился тогда, когда Марвел закончил возводить барьер. Люди восприняли это как добрый знак – их королева хотя бы на время утешилась, потому что её страну и её народ сумели защитить.  
И их король, их бог вернулся живым.  
Люди не знали всего, что произошло, знали только, что это – главное.  
Но Адам метался по дворцу, как зверь в клетке: жажда мести не оставила его, однако он не мог покинуть Кандак, не сведя все усилия Марвела по её защите на нет.  
Он мог бы возненавидеть Билли за это – но его страна была ему дороже всего.   
И всё-таки это оказался тяжкий выбор. Что теперь можно было сделать? Перейти на войну технологий, присутствие которых Адам в Кандак никогда не поощрял?  
Нет.  
Если мстить, то только своими руками.  
Предсмертный взгляд Изиды – Адрианны – совершенной, прекрасной Изиды снова преследовал его, куда бы он ни пошёл, и Адам не мог отказать этому гневу, этому горю и не почувствовать себя предателем.  
Но наконец его сморил сон. Это было не так уж удивительно, учитывая то, что два с лишним дня в Скале Вечности были проведены за постоянным наблюдением за гисторамой.  
Даже почти бессмертные тела Марвелов иногда должны были отдыхать.  
  
Адам не проспал и трёх часов, когда почувствовал, что рядом кто-то есть, и рывком сел на постели.  
Но это было не нападение.  
Хотя в каком-то смысле это было что-то ещё более неожиданное.  
На постели Адама, спиной к нему, лежал Билли Бэтсон, крепко прижимая к себе подушку. Услышав, что Адам проснулся, мальчишка тихо заговорил:  
\- В Скале невозможно спать, Грехи постоянно пытаются мне что-то внушить. Даже грань измерений их не останавливает. Я уйду, когда сумею достаточно восстановиться.  
\- Почему здесь? – не пуская в голос ничего из того, что чувствовал, спросил Адам.  
\- Мэри и Фредди путешествуют… и я бы побоялся взваливать на них такую ответственность. – Билли вздохнул. – Пока я уязвим, много найдётся охотников… В Кандак мне безопаснее всего.  
\- Ирония судьбы, - отозвался Адам.  
\- Да… - Билли закрыл глаза. – Я уйду позже… правда… Скалу нельзя надолго покидать…  
И он заснул.  
  
 **Неделя 46, день 3.**  
Билли проснулся уже в одиночестве.  
Постель рядом не хранила ни отпечатка тела, ни тепла, так что, видимо, Адам ушёл довольно давно.  
Продирая глаза, Билли сонно пытался сориентироваться, где здесь может быть ванная комната.  
  
Рене Монтойе давно пора было покинуть Кандак, и она это знала. Слова Адама, произнесённые, чтобы задеть, были, тем не менее, правдивы: Интербанда имела виды на Готэм, и в них была замешана Кейт. А значит, Рене должна была вернуться.  
Она понимала, что ситуация в Кандак не разрешена. Вчера Рене хватило одного взгляда на лицо Адама, чтобы понять, что существование барьера его не устраивает и первоначальные планы он не забыл. Но она ставила на то, что он не станет подвергать риску благополучие своей страны, и, пока он будет искать способ выбраться наружу, не разрушая чары, это подарит всем им некоторую передышку.  
Поэтому сегодня Рене решила улететь домой. Магии в ней не было, так что она могла просто воспользоваться самолётом. Тридцать шесть часов и две пересадки – совсем как тогда, когда они прибыли сюда с Чарли.  
Рене остановилась, глядя в окно на дворцовую площадь. Она почти наяву могла видеть предсвадебные приготовления, гирлянды цветов… тюрьму и лужу крови, растекающуюся под девочкой-смертницей… и вспышки молний в ясном небе, там, где четвёрка полубогов не успела заметить даже, что их праздник чем-то омрачён.  
Орден Полумесяца, всё ещё висевший на шее Рене, не был ей больше неприятен. Она жалела девочку, ставшую террористкой не по собственной воле, но знала, что было бы хуже, если бы та добилась своей цели. Рене знала это и много месяцев назад, но не была тогда в состоянии принять этот факт.  
Кандак была местом, где она когда-то дошла до самой нижней точки своего пути. И отсюда же начала восхождение.  
Поэтому перед отлётом Рене хотела ещё раз поговорить с Адамом. Ещё раз попытаться его переубедить. Да, упрямства ему было не занимать, но в этом Рене вполне могла с ним потягаться.  
Однако с тех пор, как накануне вечером Адам удалился в свои личные покои, его никто не видел. Рене не очень хотелось это делать, однако она всё же решила рискнуть и нанести визит туда. Надеясь, что, может быть, ей повезёт, и он просто цивилизованно ответит на стук.  
Но она совсем не ожидала, подходя к дверям, что они приоткроются, и ей навстречу выйдет Билли, прикрывая ладонью зевок.  
  
\- Ого, - изумлённо произнесла Рене, глядя на слегка помятого и взъерошенного мальчишку в не слишком новой, как она теперь заметила, одежде. – А ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- Э… сплю? – честно, но не слишком удачно ответил Билли.  
Рене высоко подняла брови:  
\- А с чего, позволь спросить, ты спишь в чужой спальне? В чужой супружеской спальне, если уж на то пошло?  
\- Я просто спал! – покраснел мальчишка. – Адама там нет, можешь проверить, он давно ушёл. Мне просто нужно было безопасное место, чтобы передохнуть, а то Грехи у меня в Скале уже бунт планировали. Я не думал, что они настолько быстро найдут, как на меня влиять. Вот и пришлось возвращаться сюда, и я просто нашёл, где был Адам, и там и заснул.  
Часть наследия, доставшегося Рене, тоже подразумевала мистическую подоплёку, но Билли, несмотря на возраст, явно увяз в этом куда глубже. И всё-таки, какие тонкие материи под это ни подводи, некоторые вещи от этого не менялись.  
\- Изиду похоронили неделю назад, - сухо напомнила Рене. – Ты сам помогал нести её гроб, Марвел… или Билли, или как там тебя ещё. На твоём месте я бы не стала так скоро спать на её постели, даже если просто так.  
\- Меня зовут Билли Бэтсон, - вздохнул он. – И я учту. Где сейчас Адам?  
Продолжать лекцию Рене не хотела – пожалуй, она не обладала достаточной информацией, чтобы сделать вывод, крылось ли что-то за этим поведением или нет.  
\- Вообще-то, я его как раз искала. Его никто не видел… - её голос упал. – Уже несколько часов. Он мог выбраться из-под твоего барьера?  
Билли пожал плечами:  
\- Как Чёрный Адам – только разрушив сам барьер. – Но дурное предчувствие передалось и ему тоже, и глаза у него расширились: - Стоп… я не помню, чтобы запечатывал ход в Скалу… а из неё же есть разные пути… в Америку, например…  
Рене резко развернулась на каблуках и, придерживая шляпу, пошла – почти побежала – по коридору в обратном направлении.  
\- Ты куда? – Билли быстро её нагнал, похоже, почти забыв про усталость.  
\- При всей иллюзии дворца из старой сказки здесь где-то должен быть хоть один телевизор, - сквозь зубы проговорила она. – И что-то мне подсказывает, что я очень, очень хочу увидеть, что сейчас в новостях.  
Телевизор они нашли на кухне. Чьи обитатели не стали спрашивать, что вдруг за люди в иностранной одежде к ним врываются.  
Может быть, конечно, дело было в том, что на шее Рене всё так же висел орден Полумесяца, служивший ей лучше всякого пропуска.  
Но, вероятнее, никто не обратил на них внимания потому, что все взгляды были прикованы к экрану, где показывали – кажется, на повторе – как что-то или кто-то врезается в стену здания правительства Биальи, оставляя за собой только пролом и оседающую пыль.  
\- Он там, - без тени сомнения сказала Рене.  
\- Нам нужен джип, - так же уверенно ответил Билли.  
  
Он весь извёлся от нетерпения, пока Рене, снова размахивая орденом, договаривалась на тему джипа, но она рассудила, что лучше так, чем потом отрываться от преследующих тебя стражей порядка.  
\- Мне и в прошлый раз в здешних тюрьмах не понравилось, - сказала она Билли, поворачивая ключ зажигания в замке.  
\- Надеюсь, ездишь ты быстро, - откликнулся он, впиваясь пальцами в сиденье.  
\- Эй, вот только критики с пассажирского места мне не хватало! Ты, вообще говоря, уже можешь и сам на права сдать! – Она вздохнула. – Не бойся, многолетняя практика всё ещё со мной.  
\- Мне некогда и незачем было учиться водить, - Билли смотрел вперёд невидящим взглядом. – Мы скоро будем у границы?  
\- Так скоро, как сможем, - Рене прибавила газу, как только они выехали из Шируты, но всё же совсем в пол педаль не вжимала – дорога была незнакомая, легко было наткнуться на какой-нибудь сюрприз. – Только объясни уже – зачем? Там барьер.  
\- Я через него пройду.  
\- А что случилось с условием, что магия изнутри может его разрушить?  
Билли мотнул головой:  
\- А я сейчас и не в магическом облике. Этого я Адаму не сказал: как обычные люди мы можем покидать барьер без вреда для него. Правда, для этого ещё надо превратиться, а магическая молния как раз сюда не пройдёт.  
\- Зато если спуститься в эту твою Скалу…  
\- Она не совсем внизу, но не важно. Да. Там можно превратиться и вернуться. Но Адам не знал, получится ли так, и не стал проверять. – Он прикусил губу. – Рене, быстрее.  
\- Не подгоняй, - проворчала она. Но вот теперь педаль выжала до упора.  
Кандак проносилась мимо, но им обоим было не до того, чтобы любоваться её пейзажами.  
\- За что ты получила орден? – спросил Билли.  
\- За убийство, - не отрывая взгляда от дороги, ответила Рене.  
\- Э… - Он удивлённо на неё посмотрел. – По-моему, Адам за такое не награждал. Либо ты чего-то недоговариваешь.  
\- Террористка-смертница на свадьбе Адама и Изиды, - пояснила она. – Пока вы там все были вверху, она собиралась взорвать бомбу и превратить площадь под вами в кровавое месиво. Но это была девочка едва ли старше тебя, и она не была виновата в том, что Интербанда промыла ей мозги.  
\- Мне жаль, - отвёл глаза Билли. – Я просил Фредди следить за толпой, но он не увидел…  
\- Мы её нашли только потому, что знали. – Рене сощурилась. – Впереди КПП. Сворачивать?  
\- Нет, остановись перед ними. – Он приподнялся, готовясь. – Здесь уже близко, я справлюсь. И не жди меня.  
Рене дала по тормозам, одновременно крутанув руль, уже почти перед шлагбаумом. Ошеломлённые такой наглостью солдаты рванулись вперёд под протестующий визг покрышек – и хорошо, что не стали стрелять. Кандак изо всех сил пыталась стать мирной страной.  
Билли выпрыгнул из джипа, как разжавшаяся пружина. Его пытались поймать, но он уворачивался от чужих рук и кувырком пролетал между ногами преследователей со сноровкой, выдававшей опыт. Рене, сразу же после остановки поднявшая руки и не сопротивлявшаяся, когда их заломили ей за спину, наблюдала за своим спутником и с удивлением понимала, что видит перед собой типичного беспризорника, на которых за время работы в готэмской полиции нагляделась на улице вдоволь.  
Она бы ни за что не заподозрила в таком капитана Марвела… К тому же, сколько уже лет его карьере? Пять-шесть? Это же в каком возрасте Билли всё это начал…  
Предмет её размышлений благополучно очутился по другую сторону границы, скатился с дороги в песок, скрылся за ближайшим камнем – и с неба ударила молния.  
И Марвел тут же взмыл вверх.  
  
Но он опоздал. К тому моменту, когда он добрался до здания правительства, Адама там уже не было.  
Как не было и почти никого живого.  
Почти.  
Марвел услышал всхлипы из-за перевёрнутого стола и, отбросив его, нашёл трясущегося солдата лет двадцати на вид. Тот закричал, срывая голос, увидев изображение молнии на костюме и не сразу поняв, что костюм красный, а не чёрный.  
Учитывая, что Марвел уже видел состояние трупов в здании, он едва ли мог винить солдата в такой реакции.  
\- Я не он, - как хорошо, что должность волшебника включала в себя умение говорить на разных языках. – Не бойся. Расскажи. Я помогу.  
\- Ч-ч-ч-чёрный Адам… убил… всех… - Глаза солдата грозили вылезти из орбит. Марвел ощутил мерзкую пустоту в груди, но биалец ещё не закончил: - За то, что они согласились… согласились помочь убить его семью… Они привели Смерть… В Биалье стали умирать без причин… Он убил Смерть… и всех здесь…  
\- Всадник был здесь? – удивился Марвел. – Разве он не скрывался?  
\- Да… но, видно, не очень хорошо… - Солдат истерически засмеялся. Он был серым под загаром. – Чёрного Адама никто сейчас не ждал… И со стороны океана… Почему он прилетел со стороны океана? Они почуяли друг друга, потому что они оба – Смерть… Он их убил…  
В полуразрушенном здании, недавно ещё бывшем новым и целым, в лужах крови лежали разорванные напополам тела. Да, Марвел мог понять, почему солдат считает Адама Смертью.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Тарик… - Солдат закрыл лицо руками, продолжая содрогаться.  
\- Тарик, скажи мне. Где сейчас Адам? – Билли не ощущал в себе особого терпения, и ему было бы страшно, если бы не присутствие Соломона и Ахиллеса. А если бы не Атлас, его бы тошнило уже от окружавшего его запаха.  
Но легче было узнать сейчас, куда Адам направился, чем метаться в его поисках, чтобы потом, возможно, застать такую же сцену.  
К счастью, солдат знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
\- Остров Улун, - не задумываясь, выпалил он. – Они как раз… были на связи, когда… И они сказали ему… что это там сделали Четырёх Всадников… - Его пробрала дрожь. – Как я уцелел? Он правда… меня не заметил?.. Или… пощадил?  
Марвел этого не знал, несмотря на всю доступную ему заёмную мудрость.  
Он почти уже собрался сказать "спасибо" и направиться в сторону острова, к китайской границе, когда за его спиной что-то зашипело, и на одном из неразбитых мониторов появилось расплывчатое изображение.  
Это было огромное жёлтое… яйцо. С ртом, глазами и носом, как Шалтай-Болтай.  
\- Люди Земли! Правительства мира! – с нескрываемым злорадством проговорило яйцо. – Моё имя – Чан Цзу, и я представляю коалицию величайших научных умов планеты.  
Марвел повернулся к монитору всем корпусом. Чан Цзу жил на Улуне, среди таких же безумных учёных, и никаких совпадений в том, что он сегодня решил сделать какое-то публичное заявление, тут быть не могло.  
\- В нашем распоряжении находится самое опасное живое оружие в мире, - тем временем нагло похвалилось яйцо. – Всего пару часов назад он безо всякой жалости и безо всяких причин за несколько минут уничтожил правительство соседней страны. И сейчас он здесь! Чёрный Адам принадлежит научному отряду Чан Цзу! – Камера ненадолго переместилась, продемонстрировав Адама, распятого на металлической конструкции и скованного по рукам и ногам. – Итак… - протянуло яйцо, когда снова показалось на экране. И нехорошо ощерилось. – Какую минимальную ставку мне предложить?..  
Лететь на Улун, как понял Марвел, было тоже поздно.  
Или, может быть, рано.  
  
\- Там все безумные учёные, которые только мне встречались, - объяснял он Рене через несколько часов, вернувшись в Кандак через другой путь в Скалу, шедший из Египта, и найдя Рене в её гостинице. – И несколько из тех, кого я никогда не видел. И они были готовы к тому, что рано или поздно Адам там появится. Я видел запись, они били по всем нашим слабым точкам. Не будь Адам ослеплён гневом, он бы понял, что в одиночку туда лучше не лезть. Даже я не рискну, особенно учитывая, что я всё ещё не до конца отдохнул после создания барьера.  
Это было откровенным преуменьшением: Марвел не чувствовал в себе и десятой доли своей обычной силы. Путешествие в Биалью истощило его, но теперь он уже не мог не вернуться на свой трон.  
\- Прямо сейчас я ничем не могу ему помочь, - и он не знал, хочет ли, после того, что увидел в Биалье. – Я восстановлюсь в Скале, сейчас я уже могу держать Грехи в узде, надеюсь. А потом я пойду за помощью.  
\- К кому? – негромко поинтересовалась Рене, видя через его маску, возможно, чуть больше, чем ему бы хотелось.  
\- К Обществу Справедливости. – Марвел вздохнул. – Я с ними раньше работал, может быть, они не откажутся… Несмотря на Биалью…  
Рене уже тоже в этом сомневалась – она смотрела вечерние новости.  
Тем не менее…  
\- Для Адама это снова публичная казнь, - сказала она. – Хотя я думала, что он почти год как от них отказался…  
\- Их там было человек пятьдесят, - стиснул зубы Марвел.  
\- Да, - кивнула Рене. – И для него они все были виновны в преступлениях против его семьи и его страны.  
\- Он не суд, чтобы это решать! – Усилием воли он разжал кулаки и медленно выдохнул. – Почему он просто не обратился за помощью… Мы бы не отказали…  
\- Видимо, этому его Изида научить не успела.  
И они оба подумали о том, что Изида сказала перед смертью.  
\- Она была сильной и стремилась только к жизни, - горько произнёс Марвел. – Я знаю, я смотрел на неё перед тем, как открыть ей силу. В ней не было жажды мести. Как она могла так измениться?  
\- Я не думаю, что она изменилась, - твёрдо возразила Рене. – У всех бывают слова и поступки, о которых они жалеют, и, останься Изида жива, она бы пожалела об этой своей минуте слабости, я уверена.  
\- Может быть, - не стал спорить он.  
Рене подошла к окну и, глядя на улицу, сказала:  
\- Я возвращаюсь в Готэм. Я мало что могу сейчас сделать здесь, а дома моё присутствие необходимо. Да и как-то я примелькалась в Кандак за последние дни, ещё пара выходок, и мне уже никакой орден не поможет. По-моему, то, что сегодня меня не арестовали, уже само по себе чудо.  
Марвел опустил голову.  
\- Я понимаю, - ответил он. – Оставь у себя кристалл… На всякий случай. Я постараюсь тебя услышать, если что.


	3. НЕДЕЛЯ 47

**НЕДЕЛЯ 47**  
  
 **Неделя 47, день 1.**  
\- Ты сбрендил, старший братец, - безапелляционно заявила Мэри Марвел, скрещивая на груди руки.  
Марвел откинулся на спинку каменного трона и тяжело вздохнул. Фредди Фриман бросил на него взгляд, полный сочувствия, но вмешиваться в семейные дела не стал, вместо этого предпочтя изучать статуи Грехов. У Похоти, как он заметил, было недавно разбито лицо, и оно ещё не восстановилось до конца. Впрочем, что так, что в целом виде эталоном красоты эти горгульи назвать было сложно.  
Скала Вечности была довольно мрачным местом. Фредди не хотел бы проводить здесь столько времени, сколько проводил Билли, и искренне ему на эту тему соболезновал.  
\- То, что делают с Адамом – бесчеловечно, Мэри, - тем временем произнёс Марвел.  
\- А то, что сделал он, было человечно? – возмутилась она. – Полсотни жертв, Билли – а вы хотите выпустить его на свободу!  
\- Пусть ООН решает, как с этим быть, - покачал он головой. – Расследование по поводу того, насколько они были замешаны в заговоре против Кандак, тоже ведётся. Но пока что – надо прекратить то, что творится на острове. Ты видела трансляции. Сивана и остальные Адама пытают.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя так, словно мы ему чем-то обязаны! – вспыхнула Мэри. – Хотя на самом деле всё наоборот. И я не знаю, что мне отвечать, когда спрашивают, почему мой брат из кожи вон лезет ради человека, который, вполне возможно, убил наших родителей.  
На этом моменте Фредди предпочёл аккуратно обогнуть ряд статуй Грехов с дальней стороны и скрыться за ними. Разговор всё больше поднимал такие темы, которые он не имел ни малейшего желания обсуждать, а велика была вероятность, что его позовут в качестве третейского судьи.  
Эти брат и сестра очень друг друга любили, но когда они ссорились, находиться рядом было почти страшно.  
\- Тет-Адам и Тео Адам – разные люди, - стиснув зубы, напомнил Марвел. – И ты это знаешь.  
\- Ты всё время это твердишь, как твердил, что Адам изменился. – В полутьме пещеры белое платье Мэри словно светилось. – Но что вижу я? Трупы в Биалье и попытку нападения на Улун. И я не замечаю в этом ни особенных перемен, ни особенных отличий от того, как вёл себя Тео.  
Её брат с силой нажал на виски, пытаясь утихомирить то ли голоса богов, героев и мудрецов, то ли просто головную боль.  
\- Ты это не всерьёз, - вздохнул он. – Мэри, семья Марвелов должна держаться вместе. Адам помогал мне раньше. Теперь нужно помочь ему. И мы в любом случае это сделаем – я уговорил Общество Справедливости. Но мне хотелось, чтобы и моя семья меня поддержала.  
\- Твоя семья тебя поддержит, когда ты будешь предлагать разумные вещи! – резко махнула рукой она. – Адаму давались второй, третий и десятый шансы. В этот раз – нет, я не с тобой. – Она развернулась и бросила в тень, отбрасываемую статуями: - Фредди, идём!  
\- Гм, - капитан Марвел-джуниор вышел на свет и задумчиво поскрёб в затылке. – Я, пожалуй, останусь. Извини, Мэри.  
Она поджала губы и молча направилась к выходу.  
  
 **Неделя 47, день 2.**  
Когда они с Марвелом летели в штаб-квартиру Общества Справедливости, Фредди с любопытством спросил:  
\- А почему всё-таки ты это делаешь? Ты же понимаешь, что прямо сейчас, после того, что произошло в Биалье, тебе это популярности не прибавляет. Когда ты ставил барьер, все ещё нормально отнеслись. Но мы с Мэри ведь знали, сколько сил ты на это затратишь, и ещё тогда не поняли, с чего ты вдруг.  
В словах не таилось подвоха: Фредди спрашивал, просто чтобы узнать ответ.  
Марвелу было неловко признаваться, но утаивать правду от своих он не привык.  
\- Мы с Адамом подрались как раз перед тогдашним появлением Смерти, - с тяжёлым вздохом объяснил он. – Ну и… получилось так, что в тот момент Кандак от Всадника было защищать некому. Нехорошо было бы просто её бросить.  
Фредди уважительно присвистнул:  
\- Ты победил Адама? Хотел бы я на это посмотреть… и удивительно, как вы там всё не разнесли. А по поводу чего дрались?  
Марвел вздохнул ещё тяжелее:  
\- По поводу его первой попытки полететь в Биалью.  
Фредди склонил голову набок и искоса посмотрел на Марвела. Лицо того было настолько непроницаемо, насколько он умел, и что-то подсказывало джуниору, что внятного объяснения он сейчас не добьётся.  
\- Я доверюсь тебе в этом, - мягко сказал Фредди. – Но надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, и потом никто из нас об этом не пожалеет.  
  
 **Неделя 47, день 6**.  
Дорога из Кандак была для Рене Монтойи долгой и сложной: в связи с последними событиями компании срочно закрывали маршруты, проходящие даже рядом с этой страной, и это не считая тех, что были закрыты ещё раньше, с революцией Адама. На возвращение ушла почти неделя, но, если бы не американский паспорт, могло уйти и больше.  
И всё-таки Рене чувствовала, как неумолимо истекает время, ещё недавно казавшееся бесконечным. Вокруг больше не было ни снежного спокойствия Нанда Парбат, ни ожившего мифа Кандак, и в гнетущей атмосфере Готэма рисовались самые мрачные сценарии того, что могло произойти с Кейт.  
Рене утешала себя тем, что та всё-таки была взрослой женщиной, вполне способной себя защитить.  
…Но мрачные предчувствия оказались правдивы. Судя по разгромленной квартире, без боя она не сдалась, но это ей не помогло – Кейт Кэйн, Бэтвумен, "дважды названную дочь Каина" похитили, чтобы принести в жертву.  
\- Мы её спасём, - сказал от окна Найтвинг.  
Идя к нему, Рене не могла избавиться от горькой мысли: Чёрный Адам был прав, ей стоило вернуться домой давным-давно.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Марвел сам собрал Общество Справедливости для этой миссии, когда они приземлились на Улуне, он держался в стороне. Наблюдал. Слушал, как в голосах старших членов Общества звенело искреннее возмущение, когда они говорили Чан Цзу, что пришли вытащить Адама из его пыточных камер. Вместе со всеми бил по барьеру вокруг резиденции безумных учёных, в надежде, что тот поддастся. Слушал, как Общество Справедливости переходит к угрозам.  
А потом появились герои, принадлежавшие к китайской Великой Десятке. И, слушая ответные угрозы перевести ситуацию в политическую, Марвел склонил голову, признавая изъян плана: сложно доказать, что Общество Справедливости Америки не действует как представитель Америки.  
Хотя... Улун был суверенным государством, почему Китай его вообще решил защищать даже ценой конфликта с США?  
...И стоило только Марвелу подумать об этом, как Алан Скотт, Зелёный Фонарь Общества Справедливости, начал говорить:  
\- Вы готовы начать Третью Мировую из-за одного человека? Почему? – Он замер, словно прислушиваясь к чужому голосу, а потом с внезапным пониманием продолжил: - …Потому что вы что-то скрываете, не так ли? Чан Цзу состоит в Великой Десятке.  
Ему попытались возразить. Сказать, что это нелепость. Но ни на чей слух эти слова не звучали убедительно.  
\- Остров Улун – старый военный объект коммунистического Китая, - как по писаному, говорил Алан. – Следуя приказам из Пекина, Чан Цзу с командой построили на деньги Интербанды оружия массового уничтожения с одной лишь целью… убить семью Чёрных Марвелов. – Общество Справедливости переглядывалось между собой, не менее Великой Десятки удивлённое умозаключениями Зелёного Фонаря. – Никто не ожидал, что Чёрный Адам переживёт покушение, не так ли? – не обращая ни на что внимание, продолжал излагать тот. – Но вы прибыли закончить начатое. Потому что если хоть что-то из этого выплывет наружу, если на свободе окажется  _он_ , ваше начальство станет первой мишенью. И Чан Цзу это тоже известно.  
Поражённый, Марвел прислушивался к магическим течениям вокруг, пытаясь определить источник Аланова откровения.  
А потом случайно взглянул в лицо парящему в позе лотоса человеку в золотистой одежде – кажется, он называл себя Громоподобный разум. Его глаза светились, и Марвел догадался: телепатия. Значит, Алан сейчас говорил правду, и нападение на Кандак действительно организовал Китай…  
"Только ли? – задумчиво поинтересовался Соломон, чей голос в голове Марвела был сейчас настолько ясно слышен, что, казалось, древний мудрец стоит прямо за спиной. – Времена меняются, но люди не так сильно меняются с ними, как кажется. Когда царствовал я, никакой правитель страны не решился бы выступить против столь сильного противника, не заручившись надёжными союзниками. И если Кем-Адам отрёкся от сотрудничества с Китаем, но другие страны из того договора не пытаются защищать сейчас остров, то к кому же обратился Китай? Кому так плохо было правление Кем-Адама в Кандак? …Из какой страны собраны учёные, входящие в состав Научного отряда Чан Цзу, и что за страна так и не хватилась их – то похищенных из своих домов, то выкраденных из тюрем?.."  
Марвел сглотнул, пытаясь протолкнуть комок во внезапно пересохшем горле. Он понимал, к чему клонит Соломон. Ответ на все его вопросы мог быть только один: Соединённые Штаты Америки.  
Страна, где Марвел родился, вырос и чьим гражданином себя считал.  
"Хранитель Скалы Вечности не может принадлежать одному государству, - резко сказал Соломон, и другие голоса его поддержали. – Как Скала существует во всех странах и мирах, так и её хранитель должен принадлежать им всем. Он не имеет права хранить верность чему-то одному".  
В этот момент барьеры, закрывавшие Улун, пропали.  
\- Передайте руководству, - надменно бросил Алан Скотт, - что Чёрный Адам – один из наших. – И это было бы хорошее признание, если бы тон так сильно не предполагал, что – "из наших врагов", а не "из наших друзей". – Мы арестуем его. Чан Цзу мы предоставим вам. И войны не будет.  
  
Марвелу повезло: обернувшись, он увидел, как за угол ускользает Атом Смэшер, стараясь казаться незаметным, что крайне не соответствовало его обычному поведению.  
Марвел последовал за ним как раз вовремя – чтобы увидеть, как тот, изрядно прибавив в габаритах, рычит в лицо доктору Сиване:  
\- Где Чёрный Адам? Говори, или я раскрошу тебе твой хрупкий череп!  
Вмешательство не потребовалось – Сивана немедленно рассказал, и Атом Смэшер тут же его отпустил. А потом, опасливо озираясь, поспешил в указанном направлении.  
Никто, кроме Марвела, этого не заметил. А тот решил не привлекать пока внимания ни к Атом Смэшеру, ни к себе и, скрыв своё присутствие, последовал за ним.  
Извилистые коридоры быстро увели их от остальной команды. Атом Смэшер крутил головой, ища нужную дверь, и наконец нашёл её – естественно, запертую. Но для супергероев это редко становилось препятствием, и, снова увеличившись, он смял металлические листы, как бумагу.  
\- Господи… - почти испуганно выдохнул Атом Смэшер, заглядывая внутрь. – Чёрный Адам…  
Марвел подлетел поближе и тоже заглянул – и снова невольно сглотнул, прогоняя тошноту.  
Адам выглядел плохо. Одежда свисала лохмотьями, тело украшали кровоподтёки и недозажившие раны, и везде были иглы и датчики.  
И при этом он был в своём магическом облике. То есть местных средств хватило, чтобы причинить столько вреда даже в состоянии, считавшемся неуязвимым.  
\- Альберт? – повернул голову на звук Адам.  
Атом Смэшер кинулся освобождать его от оков, на ходу сбивчиво объясняя:  
\- Я здесь с Обществом Справедливости… Мы тебя отсюда вытащим…  
\- Ты здесь с Обществом Справедливости?.. – эхом откликнулся Адам, и Марвел ясно услышал в его голосе неприязнь.  
В чём-то это можно было понять: Атом Смэшер освобождал Кандак вместе с Адамом, но позже вернулся в Америку, внешне так же осуждая прошедшую революцию и даже каясь за содеянное.  
Но когда Марвел уговаривал Общество отправиться на Улун, Атом Смэшер горячо его поддерживал. Поэтому сложно было сказать, на чьей же он всё-таки стороне.  
И Марвел сделался видимым.  
\- Мы оба здесь с Обществом, - сказал он. – Точнее, Общество здесь с моей подачи.  
Вздрогнув, Атом Смэшер обжёг его взглядом, далёким от дружеского; это было заметно даже под маской.  
Тем не менее, он продолжил, обращаясь к Адаму:  
\- Они возьмут тебя под арест. Ты будешь в безопасности.  
\- Я не останусь под арестом, Альберт, - ответил ему Адам, смотря при этом, впрочем, на Марвела. – Те, кто спланировал убийство моей семьи, до сих пор живы. – Он с трудом сел на своём металлическом ложе, и Атом Смэшер его поддержал. – Справедливость должна восторжествовать.  
\- А как насчёт справедливости для всех, кого ты убил в Биалье? – возразил Атом Смэшер. Но, несмотря на эти слова, Марвелу показалось, что он совершенно не собирается Адаму мешать.  
\- Они хотели войны, - на груди Адама засияла молния, и повреждения его костюма исчезли вместе с частью его собственных повреждений. Марвел не обманывался, правда: он знал пределы возможностей членов своей семьи и знал, что Адам их сейчас почти достиг. Он готовился воспарить вверх, но тут Марвел наконец решил перейти к действиям.  
\- Никакой войны ты не начнёшь, - сказал он, подаваясь вперёд и крепко сжимая плечо Адама. – Мы возвращаемся в Кандак.  
\- Но… - произнёс Атом Смэшер, в то время как Адам гневно сверкнул глазами и спросил:  
\- Ты тоже мнишь себя моим тюремщиком?  
\- Позволь мне тебе помочь, - негромко проговорил Марвел. – Война ничего не даст и уж точно ничему не поможет. Ты же изменился. Зачем ты хочешь что-то решать прежними методами?  
Адам попытался скинуть его руку, но в этот раз Марвел держал крепко.  
\- Это не твоё дело, Марвел! - прорычал Адам, но тот мотнул головой:  
\- Моё. Какое ты имеешь право говорить, что не моё? До этого вы всегда приходили ко мне в Скалу. Ты меня звал в Кандак – сам, тебя никто не заставлял! Разве не я венчал вас с Изидой? Разве не я, - он сглотнул, - нёс с тобой её гроб? Мы всё ещё одна семья, и  _я_  от этого не отрекался.  
На мгновение ему почудилось, что Адам заколебался. Но мгновение миновало, и тот вцепился в запястье Марвела пальцами, как когтями, с новым остервенением стараясь освободиться от хватки.  
И в этом у него нашёлся союзник.  
\- Эй, он, по-моему, ясно дал понять, что ты лишний! – заметил Атом Смэшер, тоже берясь за руку Марвела.  
Тратить время на второй фронт не было ни сил, ни желания.  
К счастью, необходимости не было тоже: Марвел уже несколько минут пытался дозваться Фредди Фримана через их общую связь с молнией, и эти труды наконец окупились.  
\- Не знаю, что тут у вас происходит, но давайте не мешать кэпу? – с усмешкой произнёс Фредди, влетая в лабораторию и немедленно заламывая Атом Смэшеру руку за спину. – Чем ещё помочь?  
\- Спасибо, дальше я сам, - кивнул ему Марвел. И посмотрел на Адама: - Ты пойдёшь по доброй воле или тебя заставить?  
\- Попробуй, - опасным тоном предложил тот.  
Глаза Марвела тоже наконец полыхнули яростью.  
\- Я искренне пытаюсь войти в твоё положение, - сообщил он. – Это ведь я решил тебя отсюда вытащить, хотя это уже стоило мне ссоры с сестрой. Но никакой войны я не допущу, даже если для этого мне придётся просить твоих богов разорвать с тобой договор, Адам.  
\- А ты бы это сделал? – сузив глаза, переспросил Адам. А когда Марвел кивнул, добавил: - И ты так уверен, что они бы согласились? Моим богам лучше твоих известно, что мстить за родных – правильно и достойно.  
\- Тогда бы я нашёл ещё способ, - не колеблясь, ответил Марвел. – Но я не хочу прибегать к таким мерам. Кандак всё ещё нуждается в тебе, а её ты всё ещё не потерял. Последний раз спрашиваю, ты вернёшься?  
Адам медленно разжал пальцы, и Марвел вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Задержи пока Общество, - сказал он Фредди. – И передай им – они бы всё равно его не удержали.  
Из лаборатории выхода наружу не было, и Марвел пробил его сам.  
  
Они вернулись в Кандак через Скалу Вечности: если бы Адам вошёл в барьер, превратившись, ничего бы не помешало ему потом снова выйти. Тем более, Марвел пока не хотел раскрывать все карты и говорить, что такое вообще возможно.  
\- И что теперь? – с угрюмой усмешкой поинтересовался Адам. – Ты будешь всё время находиться здесь, чтобы убедиться, что я снова не сбежал?  
Под ними жители Шируты ликовали, видя их возвращение, но ему словно было всё равно.  
\- Это было бы бесполезно, - стиснул зубы Марвел. – И в следующий раз Общество Справедливости мне уже вряд ли захочет помогать.  
Они влетели в тронный зал, у дверей которого уже толпились, но не решались войти слуги. Пара мрачных взглядов в их сторону окончательно убедила их, что сейчас лучше не попадаться под руку.  
\- Так что же тогда? – сжал подлокотник трона Адам.  
Он не садился, просто стоял рядом. И Марвел стоял напротив, когда произнёс:  
\- Если Изиду возможно воскресить, я помогу тебе это сделать.  
Повисло оглушительное молчание.  
Адам сверлил его взглядом, пытаясь понять, всерьёз ли он это сказал. И наконец с подозрением спросил:  
\- Разве это не нарушит магическое равновесие, которое ты призван хранить?  
\- Я постараюсь, чтобы не нарушило, - пожал плечами Марвел. – Да, Соломон не советует мне с этим связываться, но не то чтоб это совсем редкое явление в нашем мире. Поэтому, если у судьбы есть для неё лазейка, я помогу её найти. Это ведь лучше мести, разве нет?  
Адам помедлил с ответом, усаживаясь на каменный трон и откидываясь на спинку. А когда заговорил, его слова, казалось, не имели прямого отношения к вопросу.  
\- Осирис погиб первым, - сказал Адам. – Нас в тот момент не было рядом, и он умер своей страшной смертью в одиночестве. Нет ничего более мерзкого, чем умереть от предательства того, кого считал другом… даже членом семьи, - он быстро взглянул на Марвела, но не было понятно, содержался ли в этой фразе скрытый смысл. – Я убил Глада, которого мы знали под именем Собека, и ничуть об этом не жалею. Но Мор, Война и Смерть уже нас ждали.  
Марвел слушал, боясь дышать, чтобы Адам не передумал рассказывать. В душе зашевелилась надежда: неужто им всё же удастся нормально поговорить?  
\- Мор и Война сами по себе были слабее нас, - продолжил Адам. – Но вкупе со Смертью они усиливали друг друга. Мор сражался с Изидой и ранил её. Смертельно ранил. Я сражался с Войной. Он не сумел причинить мне серьёзного вреда. Но рядом с ним был Смерть. И его касания я бы не пережил… если бы не Изида. Она использовала последние силы, чтобы его прогнать. Она призвала лаву. – Он задумчиво посмотрел в сторону, говоря так отстранённо, словно просто пересказывал сюжет книги: - Если бы не это, возможно, Изиду можно было бы спасти. Я хотел принести её к тебе, Билли. Возможно, конечно, ты бы тоже ничего не смог сделать. Но, в любом случае, я не успел. Она умерла.  
Марвел закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Если бы я был тогда там… - глухо проговорил он.  
\- Тебе неоткуда было узнать, что ты здесь нужен, - покачал головой Адам. – Я умышленно не обращался за помощью – ведь меня обвиняли, что это моя сила - причина того, что на деле оказалось влиянием Всадников. Но всё же объясни мне. Почему ты хочешь помочь?  
Встретившись с ним взглядом, Марвел с недоверием переспросил:  
\- Ты действительно не можешь понять, что иногда помогают без причин?  
\- Это – могу, - не меняя выражения лица, согласился Адам. – Труднее понять, когда знаешь, что есть причины – не помогать.  
\- О чём ты? – Марвел не отвёл глаз, но под ложечкой противно засосало.  
\- Ты хочешь молчать о том, что произошло в Скале после того, как ты поставил барьер над Кандак? – приподнял брови Адам. – Или сделаешь вид, что уже не помнишь?  
Марвел помнил. И даже не пытался притвориться, будто не понимает, о чём речь.  
И вот теперь он посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Это… просто была шутка Похоти, - пробормотал он, блуждая взглядом по залу. – Грехи воспользовались тем, что я потратил слишком много сил. Они всё время пытаются вырваться на свободу, знаешь ли.  
Он чувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд Адама.  
\- Я знаю о поведении Грехов, - сказал тот. – Я гораздо дольше тебя знаю о Скале Вечности. Грехи не создают слабых мест для себя, они их только безошибочно находят.  
Марвел вздохнул:  
\- Что поделать, я был в своём настоящем облике, а мне всё-таки семнадцать… Видимо, так Похоти проще было найти слабину.  
Возникла пауза. И Марвел тихо проклял всё, понимая, что заливается краской до ушей.  
\- Ты не научился лгать, - вынес вердикт Адам.  
\- Не научился, - Марвел отчаянно посмотрел на него, не зная, почему до сих пор не сбежал. – Только что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сейчас сказал? Вот правда? Можно, мы лучше сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло? Потому что я на самом деле хочу помочь тебе воскресить Изиду, и я не задумал ничего дурного. Она хорошо на тебя влияла, и я хочу, чтобы это продолжилось заново. А на тему меня… на тему меня даже я сам не разобрался. Ты примешь мою помощь?  
Адам кивнул, и Марвел немедленно улетел прочь из дворца.


	4. НЕДЕЛЯ 48

**Неделя 48, день 4**  
В Готэме Рене Монтойя стояла на пороге Ада. Прямо перед ней взорвалось столбом огня устройство, заложенное Интербандой, и бывшие рядом Найтвинг и вервольф по фамилии Эббот заслоняли глаза от вспышки.  
Несмотря на палящий жар и адреналин, пляшущий в крови после драки, мысли Рене текли на удивление плавным потоком. Она думала о Библии Преступлений и религии, стоявшей за Интербандой. И о том, как они надеялись превратить Землю в точное подобие преисподней, где царствуют только грехи и нет места тем, кто не желает жить в постоянной ненависти.  
Она думала о Четырёх Всадниках и о том, как они едва не уничтожили в Чёрном Адаме человечность, убив его семью за то, что он не пустил Интербанду в Кандак. И о том, что там ещё не все вопросы заданы и не все ответы получены. Что там ещё может пойти прахом всё, к чему стремилась Изида.  
И ещё она думала о Кейт, яростно-прекрасной Кейт. Которую, возможно, сейчас приносили в жертву на алтаре этой отвратительной религии. И кровь стыла у Рене в жилах.  
Но больше всего она думала о том, кто она сама и кем сделал её Чарли Сейдж.  
Когда она нажала кнопку на поясе, который был создан специально для неё, но выглядел совсем как тот, что был у Чарли, то высвободившийся бинарный газ по запаху напомнил ей детскую присыпку и кардамон. Но это не имело особого значения. Потому что близился рассветный час, в который должны были убить Кейт, и только Рене могла успеть её спасти, потому что Найтвингу и Эбботу предстояло ещё обезвредить всю смертоносную начинку, которой нашпиговала Готэм Интербанда.  
Но – не просто Рене, а только настоящая Рене.  
И стать ей было очень просто.  
Стоило только надеть маску, которая лишила её лица.  
\- Ты действительно готова умереть ради такого? – спросил её Найтвинг.  
\- А ты бы поступил иначе? – спросила Вопрос, глубже надвигая шляпу.  
  
Холод ночи в пустыне ещё не отступил в те серые предрассветные часы, когда Марвел снова появился в королевском дворце Кандак. Адам был в тронном зале, и, осторожно подойдя ближе, волшебник спросил:  
\- Ты совсем теперь не спишь?  
\- Сплю, - ответил Адам, не поворачивая к нему головы. – Иногда.  
"Дольше пяти минут?" – хотел спросить Марвел, но не стал. В их странные отношения, не бывшие ни дружбой, ни враждой, такое не укладывалось. И он откровенно пожалел о временах проще - о временах счастливее. Например, об утре перед свадьбой Изиды и Адама, когда последний на недолгое время показал себя почти обычным человеком, которому оказались так же не чужды вполне стандартные страхи и слабости.  
А сама церемония была магией в чистом виде. Марвел до сих пор помнил, как легко лились его слова, которых он не готовил заранее, но которые приходились к месту все до единого.  
Пока живы были Изида и Осирис, существовал шанс, что вся семья наконец-то объединится. Изида вообще принесла с собой гармонию, и ни разу Марвел не пожалел, что открыл ей доступ к силе, как захотел тогда Адам. Тот бы ведь, наверное, справился с этим и сам, но его поступок был первым вестником изменений - признанием старшинства.  
Марвел никогда не думал, что всё окончится пустым мрачным дворцом и вечным трауром в Кандак.  
И ещё этот дурацкий поцелуй, спасибо Похоти. О нём думать вообще не хотелось. Можно подумать, вот без этого всё было недостаточно плохо.   
Да и что это вообще было? Возраст не в счёт, до Кортни были Диэнна и даже немного Бьютия, и обе они были значительно старше Билли Бэтсона.  
Но… они были женщинами. И Марвел был вполне уверен, что раньше его никто его пола в этом плане не интересовал.  
А ещё это всё-таки был не кто-нибудь, а Чёрный Адам. У Мэри, наверное, припадок бы случился, если бы она узнала.  
Но всё-таки это всё началось не вчера. Похоти не понадобилось искать далеко и глубоко – Марвел уже сам знал о каких-то не тех своих мыслях в отношении Адама.  
Соломон советовал их просто забыть. И это, возможно, было мудро, хотя со времён истории с Кортни у Марвела и зародилось подозрение, что тот как-то вообще против того, чтобы у него была личная жизнь.  
\- С чем ты сегодня? – спросил Адам.  
…Но стоило помнить, что Адам – не его личная жизнь, если уж на то пошло. Иначе всё совсем пойдёт наперекосяк.  
\- Я сумел достать ингредиенты для Ямы Лазаря, - с гордостью сказал Марвел.  
На самом деле ему просто повезло – он искал, как связаться с Рене, чей кристалл не отвечал, и вдруг узнал, что в Готэм вернулся его главный герой. Бэтмен же и согласился дать ингредиенты, хотя и с неохотой и после многочасовых уговоров.  
\- И я выяснил, где находится ближайшая действующая Яма, - продолжил было Марвел, но Адам его перебил:  
\- В Гималаях. Я тоже искал.   
\- О. – Марвел подумал и не стал спрашивать, как. По крайней мере, границ Кандак Адам не покидал. – Тогда – мы можем отправляться?  
\- В скором времени, - кивнул Адам.  
Снаружи занималось утро. И чуткий слух Марвела уловил тихий шёпот с площади перед дворцом – там собиралась толпа.  
Адам поднялся на ноги и перелетел к выходу на балкон. Марвел сделал пару шагов в том же направлении и остановился. Теперь он видел людей, смотревших вверх, и опасался, что ещё немного, и они тоже его увидят.  
\- Выйди со мной, Билли, - бросил Адам. – Если не боишься, что тебя узнают.  
\- Дело не в этом, - покраснел Марвел. – Я уже так и так обещал помощь Кандак и никогда не собирался это скрывать.  
\- Значит, выйди со мной, - и он ступил на балкон, тут же вызвав возгласы, полные облегчения и обожания.  
Марвел в упор посмотрел в спину Адаму, пытаясь понять, в чём смысл этой игры. Он ведь не хотел показываться на балконе не потому, что стыдился своей поддержки Кандак, но потому, что до этого Адам выходил туда либо с ближайшими сторонниками, либо со своей семьёй.  
Но раз позвали – надо идти. И он шагнул следом, яркий и заметный в своём красном костюме на фоне серого камня.  
С балкона свисал государственный флаг Кандак – золотые пирамиды на двух чёрных и одной белой полосах. Марвел его не видел сейчас, но не сомневался, что ещё налюбуется – на страницах газет.  
Адам опустил поднятые руки, и вместе с этим жестом на площади стих шум.  
\- Мой народ, - голосу Адама жадно внимали, и его слова не были пафосным преувеличением: эти люди действительно были его, как он – их. – Кандак постигли тяжёлые утраты. Наши враги старались сокрушить нас. Но Кандак сильна, и в ней остались герои, способные её защитить, - и совсем не случайно взмах его руки указал на Марвела. Журналисты получили свою сенсацию, похоже. – И я клянусь вам: мы сделаем так, чтобы Кандак вернула себе всё, что потеряла. Я верну вам Изиду. Даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю.  
Его финальную фразу заглушил торжествующий крик, который исторгла толпа. Марвел смотрел на них – и отчаянно молился, чтобы их надежда не оказалась ложной.  
  
Рене Монтойя стояла на крыше здания, где ей велели ждать, и, щурясь от утреннего солнца, пыталась разглядеть, что за транспорт за ней прилетит.  
Кейт была в больнице. В тяжёлом, но уже не критическом состоянии: маска из искусственной кожи, которую наложила на рану Рене, остановила кровотечение и спасла Кейт жизнь.  
Пророчество из Библии Преступлений не сбылось. Готэм был спасён, и Рене покидала его, чтобы вернуться в Кандак, как пообещала по кристаллу Марвелу.  
Кейт, когда очнётся, решит, вероятно, что Рене опять её бросила. И это было печально, но неизбежно.  
…Кажется, они вообще больше расставались, чем виделись.  
Против солнца возник какой-то объект, быстро приближавшийся к Рене. Та приготовилась, ожидая, что это и есть её транспорт до Кандак… но едва не выронила сумку, когда наконец стало понятно, кто именно к ней летит.  
Костюм в патриотичных американских цветах на не-американке, грива смоляных волос, роскошная фигура, но больше всего – подавляющее присутствие живой богини.  
Вандер Вумэн. Марвел прислал за ней, Рене, Вандер Вумэн.  
Очень хотелось убежать по лестнице с крыши и где-нибудь спрятаться. Даже несмотря на то, что Рене сама теперь принадлежала к обществу масок и костюмов, к таким вещам она ещё была не готова.  
\- Ты – Рене Монтойя? – улыбнулась легенда, приземляясь на крышу.  
Опасаясь, что голос подведёт, Рене кивнула.  
\- Я отнесу тебя к Кандак, как меня попросили, - сказала Вандер Вумэн. – Надеюсь, тёплой одеждой ты запаслась? Полёт будет долгим и не в самых комфортных условиях.  
\- Запаслась, - вытолкнула из себя слово Рене, размышляя, не попросить ли автограф. А то вряд ли другая возможность скоро представится, в конце концов, не каждый день Вандер Вумэн видишь…  
\- Тогда полетели, - не теряя лишнего времени, проговорила та. – И, кстати – рада видеть, что ты всё-таки нашла для себя какое-то решение.  
Рене широко распахнула глаза:  
\- Мы встречались раньше?..  
Диана с острова Темискира снова улыбнулась и не ответила.  
  
Пронизывающий холод высоко в горах не причинял вреда ни Адаму, ни Марвелу, но снежная буря ухудшала видимость и сбивала с курса. Магия Ям Лазаря была слишком далека от магии Шазама, и ориентироваться по ощущениям поэтому не получалось. А заметить крохотную пещеру в Гималаях в снежную бурю было той ещё задачей…  
Марвел украдкой посмотрел на ношу в руках Адама. Парой часов ранее они осквернили склеп, вскрыв гроб Изиды и забрав оттуда её останки. В условиях климата Кандак тело больше мумифицировалось, чем разложилось, но зрелище всё равно было малоприятное.  
Адам завернул Изиду в тяжёлое алое покрывало и не выпускал из рук с тех пор.  
На гроб Осириса они тогда постарались не смотреть. Ингредиенты для Ямы Лазаря были рассчитаны только на одного человека.  
Уворачиваясь от снега, летящего в лицо, Марвел краем глаза уловил какой-то отблеск. Глянул туда второй раз – и увидел пятно зеленоватого свечения, исходившее словно бы из…  
\- Адам!  
Тот взглянул туда же, куда смотрел Марвел, и, ни слова не говоря, ринулся на свет. Впрочем, погодные условия к беседам и не располагали.  
У входа в пещеру, мерцавшую мертвенной зеленью, росли синие цветы. В снегу, на камне.   
Похоже, они нашли, что искали.  
Адам начал спускаться по каменным ступеням первым. Марвел следовал за ним, отставая всего лишь на шаг, и каменный бассейн, чья вода и служила источником свечения, они увидели одновременно. Бортики и пол вокруг покрывал мох, и синие цветы выглядывали отовсюду, чуть заметно кивая незваным гостям. Марвел вздрогнул, когда это заметил; но дело было наверняка просто в сквозняке.  
Адам встал на одно колено перед бассейном и прочитал полустёршееся слово меж трещин:  
\- Лазарь… - и, уже тише, добавил что-то, обращаясь к телу на руках.  
Марвел было отступил, чтобы не мешать, но Адам поймал его взгляд и кивнул на бассейн.  
\- А… да, - пакетик с ингредиентами был бережно извлечён из-за пазухи и высыпан в светящуюся воду.  
Та сменила оттенок. И Адам, вытянув руки, осторожно погрузил в бассейн тело Изиды, не разворачивая покрывала.  
Томительно текли минуты. В пещере становилось всё жарче от испарений, и над водой поднимался светящийся туман, искажавший очертания предметов и бросавший на стены странные тени.  
Марвел сам не заметил, как впился пальцами себе в ладони, ожидая, произойдёт ли хоть что-нибудь. Он мог только гадать, что сейчас чувствует Адам.  
Вода в бассейне была всё так же неподвижна.  
А потом Изида встала.  
  
Вандер Вумэн долетела до границ Кандак и там опустила Рене на землю.  
\- Дальше я тебя донести не смогу, - Диана провела ладонью по чему-то невидимому, задумчиво качая головой. – Этот барьер – в том числе и против того, что есть во мне. Впрочем, не сомневаюсь, ты справишься самостоятельно.  
Рене, у которой затекло всё, что могло, была занята тем, что скидывала с себя тёплую одежду и потягивалась до хруста.  
\- Что? О да, - она глянула в сторону КПП со стороны Кандак, где уже начали проявлять интерес к залётным незнакомкам. Ну что же, хорошо, по крайней мере, что это был не тот же КПП, где Рене устроила тогда спектакль на пару с Билли Бэтсоном… - Главное, что я уже здесь. – Она всё-таки почувствовала некоторую робость, когда говорила: - Гм… Спасибо за помощь.  
\- Пожалуйста, - и Диана с иронией на неё посмотрела: - Ты так и не поняла, где мы раньше встречались?  
\- Нет, - честно ответила Рене. – Мне казалось, я бы запомнила.  
Ещё бы – как не запомнить такую яркую, величественную, сногсшибательно красивую женщину?  
\- В твоё оправдание могу сказать, что твои мысли были заняты другим, - пожала плечами Вандер Вумэн. – А я… была одета проще. Но я действительно рада, что твоё любопытство, по всей видимости, оказалось сильнее страха.  
Рене на мгновение нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, где она раньше это слышала. Вандер Вумэн взлетела – и тут Рене наконец вспомнила и кинулась вслед, придерживая шляпу и крича:  
\- Так это была ты! В Нанда Парбат – это была ты!  
Та незнакомка, попавшаяся Рене сразу после смерти Чарли, та самая незнакомка, благодаря которой Рене сумела найти в себе смелость вернуться в пещеру и увидеть, что её судьба – продолжить дело Чарли и стать Вопросом… это была Вандер Вумэн.  
Которая сейчас уже почти скрылась из виду, не став выслушивать то, что могла бы ещё сказать ей Рене.  
Но, несмотря на это, последняя чувствовала себя странно счастливой.  
И с улыбкой на лице она собрала свои вещи и отправилась объясняться с кандакскими пограничниками.  
  
Изида встала из вод, живая, прекрасная… и нагая. Марвел покраснел и быстро отвернулся: этот вид определённо не предназначался для его глаз. Впрочем, судя по всему, она могла и вовсе его не заметить – первыми её словами после воскрешения стали:  
\- Адам. Любимый мой.  
\- Изида, - откликнулся тот, вложив в одно короткое слово бездну эмоций.  
И вот тут Марвел окончательно понял, что он не к месту, и постарался незаметно исчезнуть. Это оказалось слегка затруднительно: пещера была не такой уж большой, а снаружи бушевала метель, которая могла отнести его прочь от этой скалы. В итоге он остановился у самого выхода, создавая хотя бы иллюзию приватности для Адама и Изиды.  
Но их разговор был ему слышен, если только они не понижали голосов.  
Хотя сначала, после того, как Адам подтвердил, что происходящее – не сон, они… не говорили. Марвел покраснел ещё сильнее и уткнулся взглядом в стену, коря себя за то, что случайно взглянул в ту сторону. Нет, конечно, он не то чтоб не видел раньше, как люди целуются… как даже конкретно эти люди целуются, но Изида всё ещё была обнажена, туман в пещере создавал очень странную атмосферу, а момент был совершенно интимный, не терпящий присутствия посторонних.  
Каковым Марвел и являлся. Сейчас он чувствовал себя очень глупо, ещё и потому, что несколько часов назад, стоя на балконе над толпой кандакцев, успел, оказывается, подумать, что таким образом Адам впускает его в свою жизнь.  
\- Я всё ещё чувствую зловонное дыхание Мора на своём лице, - негромко сказала Изида. – Он и другие Всадники разрушили наш дом… нашу жизнь… в Кандак. Я помню, как я умерла. Как потрескалась и лопнула кожа у меня на лице, как глаза заполнились кровью, из-за которой я едва могла тебя видеть…  
\- Ш-ш, - непривычно мягко произнёс Адам. – Не волнуйся. Всё это теперь позади.  
…Жизнь Адама и Изиды была сосредоточена друг в друге - Марвел в этом не сомневался.  
\- Нас ждёт… - Адам вдруг осёкся. И Марвел, даже не видя того, что видел он, мгновенно понял: что-то пошло не так.  
Он обернулся, из-за тревоги забыв о смущении. И увидел, как по лицу и волосам Изиды стекает кровь.  
\- Я снова подвёл тебя, - глухо сказал Адам. Перевёл взгляд на Марвела: - Билли, ты можешь что-то сделать?..  
\- Прости, - с искренним отчаянием выдохнул тот. – Это магия планеты, я ей не управляю, и мы нарушили какое-то правило…  
Изида, чьё лицо уже представляло собой кровавую маску, тоже посмотрела на него.  
\- Не вини себя, - только и сказала она прежде, чем снова полностью обратить всё своё внимание на мужа.   
Кожа у неё уже вздувалась волдырями.  
\- Клянусь, в следующий раз я тебя не подведу, - пообещал Адам, продолжая обнимать Изиду так же крепко.  
\- Я знаю, - ответила она. Её кожа начала отходить от тела.  
Марвел как никогда хотел оказаться как можно дальше отсюда – и всё же не мог отвести глаз от разворачивающейся перед ним трагедии.  
Адам наклонился к уху Изиды и что-то тихо ей говорил, так тихо, что расслышать не получалось.   
Изида ещё раз посмотрела на Марвела и чему-то улыбнулась – у того ёкнуло сердце, настолько нереальна была эта улыбка уже почти умершего человека.  
\- Я верю тебе, - громко ответила она. И уже тише добавила что-то, из чего Марвел разобрал только: - …люблю тебя…  
Её тело уже распадалось на части. У Марвела щипало в глазах, и он не слышал окончания разговора, пока Изида не произнесла:  
\- Больно… и холодно… Адам, становится всё холодней…  
\- Я заберу твою боль, - сказал он. И в его руке блеснул нож.  
Марвел закрыл лицо руками и услышал последний шёпот Изиды:  
\- Прощай, мой принц…  
И в пещере воцарилось молчание.  
  
 **Неделя 48, день 5**  
Когда осунувшийся Марвел нашёл Рене Монтойю в гостинице, где она поселилась, и пересказал ей всё, что произошло накануне, он добавил:  
\- Это была злая ирония: при смерти Адрианны Томаз амулет, давший ей силу Изиды, упал и разбился, а затем, как бывает с магическими вещами, разлетелся по свету, притянувшись к чужим источникам желаний. Но слишком много сути Изиды уже переплелось с сутью амулета. И Яма Лазаря из-за этого оказалась не способна завершить воскрешение.  
\- Что теперь? – поинтересовалась Рене, которая по словам Марвела, а особенно – по паузам между ними, очень живо представляла, как выглядело это "оказалась не способна завершить". Никто не заслуживал такой жестокой насмешки, и уж точно её не заслуживала Изида.  
\- Надо найти осколки амулета, - тяжело вздохнул Марвел. – Но… я не знаю, могу ли я быть уверен, что Адам займётся именно этим, если я что-то сделаю с барьером, а не попытается снова отомстить. Рене, ты бы видела его лицо, когда мы выходили из пещеры. На него страшно было смотреть, и это говорю я, а уж я-то видел его во всяких обстоятельствах. И ещё одно…  
\- Что? – нахмурилась Рене.  
\- Не каждому дано воскреснуть, - избегая её взгляда, сказал Марвел. – Нам иногда кажется, что тут уже вращающаяся дверь, в конце концов, столько людей за эти годы вернулось. Но здесь судьба играет большую роль, чем кажется. И если человеку это не предначертано – все попытки воскресить его обречены. Адам тоже это знает и наверняка тоже задумывается, не потому ли мы потерпели неудачу.  
\- Надеюсь, это не значит, что вы всё возьмёте и бросите? – резко спросила Рене. К самой затее она относилась с некоторым недоверием, но такую линию поведения поощряла ещё меньше.  
\- Нет, - Марвел покачал головой. – Я обещал, а Адам… становится одержим этой идеей, похоже. – Он закусил губу и признался: - Меня это начинает пугать, хотя и даёт больше гарантий, что он действительно будет собирать амулет. Можешь вернуться во дворец и понаблюдать? Мне бы очень пригодилось мнение со стороны.  
\- Подозреваю, там мне не обрадуются, - криво усмехнулась Рене. – Но – хорошо. Не штаны же я сюда просиживать вернулась.


	5. НЕДЕЛЯ 49

**НЕДЕЛЯ 49.**  
  
 **Неделя 49, день 1**  
Кандак жила. Природа не расцветала так, как прежде, но не было больше ни постоянных дождей, ни постоянной засухи. В Международном суде ООН рассматривалось дело Биальи против Кандак, однако Адам всё ещё игнорировал заседания, на которые его вызывали. Да и процесс пока продвигался вперёд очень медленно, из-за постоянно всплывающих новых обстоятельств: кто-то, видно, слишком поторопился принять иск к рассмотрению.   
Рене Монтойя, как обещала, бывала во дворце, однако старалась там особенно уж не задерживаться: Адам был и правда ей не очень рад. Уважая личное пространство, она пока не вызывала его на разговор ещё раз, но в мыслях у неё рос список тем, в которые надо было скорее ткнуть, чем обсудить их.  
Прямо сейчас, стоя на улице с выпуском "Дэйли Плэнет" в руках, Рене добавляла к ним ещё одну.  
На передовице красовалась фотография с Адамом и Марвелом на балконе дворца и толпой кандакцев внизу. Под снимком шла статья за авторством Кларка Кента, выражавшая очень вежливое удивление, смешанное с очень осторожным опасением. Рене прекрасно Кента понимала: этим появлением Марвел фактически расписался в своей поддержке нынешнего режима в Кандак, который в лучшие свои времена мировой общественностью воспринимался с зубовным скрежетом, и тем самым превратился из просто супергероя в фигуру политическую. От чего статья мягко, но уверенно предостерегала.  
\- Что пишут? – раздался рядом голос собственно Марвела.  
Рене повернула к нему газету передовицей и поинтересовалась:  
\- Ты хорошо знаешь, что делаешь?  
Он посмотрел и опустил глаза.  
\- Нет, - признался он. – Честно говоря, я даже не уверен, что должен вмешиваться. Как будто мне обязанностей волшебника не хватает. Но я обещал помощь, и как-то поздно уже делать в этом оговорки.  
Проходившая мимо кандакская супружеская пара улыбнулась, узнав его, и он смущённо улыбнулся в ответ.  
Рене закатила глаза.  
\- Людям это даёт надежду, - тихо заметил Марвел. – Хотя моя сестра закатила мне сцену. И спросила, что я буду делать, если Адам устроит ещё одну Биалью.  
\- И твоя сестра, возможно, права, это спрашивая, - пожала плечами Рене. – Потому что я что-то не вижу в Адаме готовности всё простить и забыть. Да и ты не упоминал, чтобы Изида освобождала его от обещания отомстить.  
Марвел помрачнел, вспоминая неудачное воскрешение.  
\- Не уверен, что им хватило на это времени, - вздохнул он. – Но, наверное, он бы сказал... Наверное. – Он вздохнул ещё раз. – Хотя не то чтоб я знаю, как его разговорить. – Он помотал головой и спросил, меняя тему: - Я так и не узнал у тебя, как всё прошло в Готэме. Успешно?  
\- Относительно, - поморщилась Рене. – Кейт вне опасности. Но Интербанда не уничтожена, естественно, да и, боюсь, на личной жизни я всё-таки поставила крест. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что Кейт простит меня за то, что я бросила её уже в третий раз.  
Марвел уставился на неё, открыв рот.  
\- Что? – подняла брови Рене, понимая, конечно, "что".  
\- Ты?.. – он покраснел, опасаясь озвучить предположение.  
\- Лесбиянка? – закончила она сама. – Да. Уж извини, что раньше к слову не пришлось.  
\- Не в этом дело, - поспешил сказать он. – Просто… О. Послушай… можно с тобой поговорить?  
Иногда с Рене случались приступы интуиции, не имевшие никакого отношения к медитативным техникам. Например, она, бывало, чётко видела, о каком разговоре в ближайшем будущем серьёзно пожалеет.  
\- А тебе не пора возвращаться в свою Скалу? – попыталась избежать своей судьбы она.  
\- Я могу ещё задержаться, - он не сводил с неё глаз. – Пожалуйста, Рене?..  
  
Они нашли какой-то безлюдный закоулок, практически каменный мешок, куда не выходило ни одного окна, и Рене прислонилась к стене, ничего хорошего не ожидая.  
\- Ну?  
Марвел, нервно ломая пальцы, присел на скамью, сквозь трещины в которой пробивалась свежая трава, и посмотрел себе под ноги.  
\- Мне нужен совет, - медленно произнёс он. – И мне не у кого его получить, в смысле людей, а не богов и древних мудрецов, потому что моя семья меня сразу не поймёт, а больше как-то я ни с кем сейчас не общаюсь…  
Рене очень надеялась, что ошиблась в предположении о том, на какую тему пойдёт разговор, но пока всё предвещало именно её. А оператор службы доверия, как Рене казалось, из неё пока выходил не очень.  
\- Мне правда девушки нравились, - сказал Марвел, окончательно убивая всякую надежду. – Я в этом уверен, да и, учитывая, как Соломон возражал против моих отношений с Кортни, он бы мне первый сообщил, если бы тут что-то было не по-настоящему. Но… в общем, сейчас я тоже уверен. И Соломон тоже против, кстати. Как это может быть? Ведь надо же либо так, либо так?  
А ещё Рене не была знатоком теорий по поводу сексуальной ориентации. Хотя они и имели к ней прямое отношение, преимущественно она абсолютно не желала во всё это лезть. Потому что там скандал на скандале сидел и скандалом погонял, и, если истина в этом споре и родилась, то этого никто не заметил.  
\- Я читала, что от природы заложен либо один вид ориентации, либо другой, это правда, - осторожно подбирая слова, ответила Рене, и Марвел заметно понурился. – Но, по-моему, бисексуалы вполне существуют. Если тебе кажется, что кто-то тебя привлекает, то, наверное, так оно и есть. Хуже будет, если ты это попытаешься из себя вытравить.  
\- Это правда возможно? – с почти детской непосредственностью переспросил он. – Так правда бывает?  
\- У меня когнитивный диссонанс, - прищурилась она. – Я вижу взрослого мужчину, задающего вопросы подростка. Так кто из них ты всё-таки на самом деле?  
\- Мне семнадцать, - сказал Марвел. – Но я пользуюсь мудростью Соломона, да и голоса остальных мне тоже всегда слышны.  
\- И со скольки ты на этом поприще?  
\- С десяти.  
Рене подавила порыв приложиться о стену лбом.  
\- Ты бездомный? – вместо этого уточнила она.   
\- Был когда-то, - покачал Марвел головой. – Потом меня усыновили те же люди, что до этого удочерили мою сестру. Но с момента, как я стал волшебником, я у них не живу, конечно. И они мне всё-таки не настоящие родители, поэтому я и не пошёл к ним на эту тему, если ты про это.  
Рене не стала напоминать, что она-то ему вообще никто, и сказала:  
\- Нет, я не про это. Но ты всё спросил, что хотел?  
\- Э… - и он как-то ещё больше стушевался. – Не совсем… Видишь ли… даже если это и возможно в принципе, что я действительно… влюбился, - он сглотнул. – Я не знаю, что делать. Вообще не знаю. Я бы в принципе об этом не думал, если бы я его не поцеловал. Я ведь даже не собирался! – он зарылся пальцами в волосы. – Это было только из-за того, что Похоть нащупала в тот момент моё слабое место и тут же этим и воспользовалась, а я был слишком истощён возведением барьера над Кандак. С Грехами нереально сложно жить в Скале. Хоть вообще ничего не чувствуй – они во всём нащупают лазейку. Но без причин они не реагируют, - он закрыл лицо руками. – И он это знал, конечно. Я постоянно не принимаю в расчёт, что он был на моём месте, в смысле, не волшебника, а воина, и был долго. Всё он понял. А я предложил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но ведь произошло же! – Он мученически вздохнул и закончил: - Раньше он в драку и за меньшее лез…  
Рене закрыла глаза. Открыла глаза. Медленно набрала воздуха в грудь и так же медленно его выпустила. Считать до десяти не стала, чтобы не затягивать паузу, но повод был хороший.  
\- Скажи мне, - едва ли не по слогам произнесла она. – Что ты сейчас. Говорил не о Чёрном Адаме.  
\- А о ком ещё? – подперев ладонью щёку, буркнул Марвел.  
\- Так, - зловеще сказала она. – Тебе семнадцать. Я стараюсь об этом помнить, как видишь, но желание заехать тебе по лицу меня всё равно не покидает. – Она оторвалась от стены и, подойдя, ткнула ему пальцем в грудь. – Ты чем вообще думаешь? Куда лезешь? Я, значит, недостаточно сильно врезала тебе по мозгам, когда ты "просто поспал" на кровати Изиды? Думаешь, что ты исключительный? И, раз место вакантно, то что бы сразу не занять? Тебе моральных принципов вообще, что ли, не прививали? Изида только умерла, а ты же ещё её и воскресить хочешь, чтоб тебя!  
\- Я знаю, что мне ничего не светит, - несчастным голосом вымолвил он, не пытаясь уклониться от гнева Рене. - И я ничего не пытаюсь сделать, поверь мне. Это правда тогда было из-за Похоти. Но что я, могу в помощи, которую пообещал, теперь отказать? Если бы Адам меня из Кандак выгнал, я бы понял. Но он этого не сделал, и я не знаю, что ему сказать и как себя с ним вести.  
Рене перевела дух. Марвел смотрел потерянно, и язык не поворачивался продолжать его отчитывать, хотя ей ещё было, что добавить.   
Стены вокруг, такое ощущение, нависали мрачнее, чем несколько минут назад.  
\- А ты сумеешь на самом деле вести себя так, как будто ничего не было? – спросила она.  
\- Я попробую, но не уверен, - отвёл взгляд он. – Актёр из меня не очень, а мы с Адамом давно друг друга знаем.  
\- И всё-таки ничего другого тебе не остаётся, - твёрдо сказала Рене.  
  
 **Неделя 49, день 2**  
\- Я изменил структуру барьера, - с заметной неохотой сказал Марвел Адаму. – Теперь мы – все, получившие дар от волшебника, – можем проходить насквозь без проблем. Для любой другой магии и божественного влияния всё осталось закрыто по-прежнему.   
\- Это повредило защите? – спросил Адам.  
\- Пока нет, - покачал головой Марвел. – Но больше я никаких манипуляций пробовать не собираюсь: было бы обидно, если б сейчас барьер взял и рухнул. Если ты не занят, то можем отправляться на поиски амулета сразу. А то скоро полнолуние, и мне лучше будет не покидать Скалу позже, когда все её обитатели как с цепи сорвутся.  
\- Отправляемся, - кивнул Адам, и через несколько секунд они уже покидали Кандак.  
\- Осколки оставили достаточный след, чтобы я его чувствовал, когда знаю, что ищу, - объяснил Марвел, сосредоточенно хмурясь. – Нам потребуется несколько дней на поиски – но, думаю, не больше. А потом, я полагаю, имеет смысл посоветоваться с опытными магами вроде Затанны или мадам Ксанаду.  
\- Я ценю всё, что ты делаешь сейчас, Билли, - сказал Адам, внимательно на него глядя, и Марвел чуть покраснел. – Учитывая, как к этому должны были отнестись твои знакомые – и Мэри с Фредди. Это смелый шаг, и меня восхищает то, что ты на него пошёл, потому что этому тебя не учили.  
Марвел опустил голову и пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, совсем не чувствуя себя тем бескорыстным героем, которым его только что живописали.  
\- Я просто исправляю несправедливость, - наконец ответил он.  
Они приземлились у города Сент-Рош в Луизиане. Похоже, начало пути привело их прямо на порог к старым знакомым…  
\- Как делал всегда, - согласился со словами Марвела Адам. – Волшебник не ошибся, выбрав тебя: ты способен быть несравненным воином, защищающим тех, кто в этом нуждается. Надеюсь, ты не потеряешь этого качества из-за того, что стал волшебником сам.  
Марвел откровенно не знал, куда деваться от неожиданных комплиментов. Обычно Адам его ни за что не хвалил.  
\- Пока что я, как волшебник, стараюсь заботиться прежде всего о семье, в надежде, что дальше вы позаботитесь о мире, - честно ответил он. – Изида… Адрианна… была первым воином, которому я вручил дар, пусть и с твоей подачи. Я бы в любом случае желал ей только самого лучшего.  
\- Я знаю, - Адам посмотрел куда-то вдаль. – Большую часть времени мы с тобой не были врагами, но редко могли понять друг друга. Несмотря на то, что мы оба стали воинами волшебника, культуры, которые нас воспитали, были слишком не схожи.  
\- Я помню, - кивнул Марвел, всё так же не понимая, чем вызван этот разговор. – Иногда я даже, и ты это знаешь, жалел о том, что мы не можем быть друзьями.  
\- Как буду жалеть я, - спокойно произнёс Адам.   
Этот тон и заставил Марвела промедлить – не увидеть опасности сразу.  
А дальше было поздно. Адаму хватило пары секунд, чтобы метнуться вперёд, на ходу восклицая: "ШАЗАМ!", – и, едва молния вернула им обоим обычный облик, ударить ребром ладони у основания шеи Билли Бэтсона.  
Тот упал, так и не успев договорить магического слова.  
  
ВВС Китайской Народной Республики засекли Адама ещё у границы. И не только они: один из Великой Десятки, Бессмертный-во-Тьме, находился там же и тоже начал бой.  
Они даже не пытались спросить, с какой целью здесь Адам. Как и он не пытался убедить их, что не причинит им вреда, если они отступят. Этот диалог был бы бесполезен: обе стороны знали, что Адаму нужны Пекин и китайское правительство, а значит, ни о каких переговорах и речи идти не могло.  
Снаряды не причинили ему никакого вреда. А Бессмертный-во-Тьме стал первым из Десятки, павшим в этом сражении.  
\- Его не остановить, - сказал Громоподобный Разум, наблюдая за взрывами, отображавшимися на экранах мониторов. – Он летит к Пекину, и ему известно, какую роль наши лидеры сыграли в предательстве его страны. Карма китайского правительства приносит свои горькие плоды.  
Но Августейший Генерал, Закованный в Сталь, к которому была обращена эта речь, отказался открывать границы и обращаться за помощью извне.  
Один за одним, Великая Десятка накидывалась на Адама, пытаясь помешать ему совершить поступок, причины которого они прекрасно понимали и частично одобряли.  
Но ни радиация Красного Социалистического Стража, ни боевые искусства Семёрки Смертельных Братьев, ни оружие Робота Шаолиня не оказали никакого эффекта. Частичного успеха удалось добиться только Призрачной Лисе-Убийце, тоже черпавшей свои силы из магии. Но, хоть она и ранила Адама, добить они его не смогли. А после того, как он вывел её из строя, никто другой из её товарищей повторить того же не смог.  
Вторым из Десятки пал Йети.  
\- Шлите солдат, - пробормотал Адам себе под нос, не рассчитывая, что его кто-нибудь услышит. Стрелы ломались об него с сухим треском; по рукам стекала кровь, своя и чужая. – Шлите армии. Шлите кого угодно…  
\- Августейший Генерал, - сказал Громоподобный Разум, глядя на пожары на экранах. – Десятка не справится.  
\- Мы достаточно сильны! – сжал челюсти Августейший Генерал, Закованный в Сталь.  
К этому моменту у границ Китая уже собрались супергерои, и первыми в рядах были Общество Справедливости и Марвелы – двое из них, Фредди и Мэри. Где глава семьи, никто не знал.  
Но границы были закрыты под угрозой нажатия на красную кнопку. А этим рисковать никто не хотел.  
И только когда обрушились колонны здания китайского правительства и во все стороны брызнули стекло и красная черепица, Августейший Генерал сдался и официально объявил, что разрешает чужестранцам помочь.  
Но к этому моменту было уже бесполезно: хотя те, кому позволяла скорость, примчались к развалинам практически мгновенно, никого из живых они там не застали. Адам исчез, оставив за собой трупы первых лиц государства.  
Как вскоре выяснилось, его жертвами пали не только китайские чиновники. В этот же момент в здании правительства находилась делегация из США, и никто из них также не спасся.  
Зато, как тоже вскоре узнали, удалось выжить обслуживающему персоналу: Адам просто выкинул их из здания прежде, чем его обрушить. Разумеется, это не коснулось солдат, но все, кто не входил в правительство и был безоружен, смогли рассказать о том, что произошло, всем, кто их спрашивал.  
\- Это было хладнокровное, расчётливое убийство, - сказал Алан Скотт, Зелёный Фонарь Общества Справедливости. – И этим Чёрный Адам объявил войну не только Китаю, но и Соединённым Штатам.  
Атом Смэшер промолчал, радуясь, что выражения его лица не видно под маской. Он в данном случае меньше спешил с осуждением, но устал выслушивать упрёки коллег в том, что защищает Адама.  
Великая Десятка в этот день воздержалась от любых официальных заявлений.  
  
 **Неделя 49, день 3**  
\- Билли? Билли! Слава Богу! – голос Мэри, которую он не видел, был полон облегчения. – Фредди, он здесь, я его нашла!  
\- Где? – и он присоединился к ней с порывом ветра. – Уф, он жив! Потерпи, приятель, сейчас мы тебя освободим!  
В четыре руки они отвязали его от столба, вытащили кляп, сняли верёвку с запястий и повязку с глаз. В шахте царил полумрак, но Билли видел, как оба взволнованы. Мэри обняла его, но он не обрадовался. Он знал, что что-то случилось.  
\- Что сделал Адам? – спросил Билли. И по тому, как омрачились лица его сестры и друга, понял, что надо готовиться к худшему.  
\- Только не говори, что я не предупреждала! – резко начала Мэри. – Кто-то из вас меня послушал? Нет? Вот и получили, что получили!  
\- Он с боем прорвался в Пекин и убил всё правительство, - выдал короткую сводку событий Фредди. – И американцев, которые в этот момент были во дворце.  
\- Даже если Китай виноват в том, что произошло в Кандак, - с жаром произнесла Мэри, - это – не метод! И ты, Билли, хорош! Нас вчера все, кому не лень, спросили, с твоего ли это одобрения!  
\- С тем появлением на балконе ты, по-моему, переборщил, - вздохнул Фредди. – Теперь то, что сделал Адам, подставляет и тебя. А тут серьёзные обвинения, поверь мне.  
Билли встал на ноги и расправил плечи:  
\- Как вы узнали, что я здесь?  
Фредди и Мэри переглянулись, и первый неохотно признался:   
\- От Адама. Он оставил нам указания, где тебя искать.  
\- Что ни разу не извиняет того, что он тебя в этой шахте бросил, - едко заметила Мэри. – Сейчас он у себя в Кандак – а весь мир решает, как с ним быть дальше.  
Её брат, хмурясь, наклонил голову – и ответил только одним словом:  
\- ШАЗАМ.  
  
Марвел ворвался во дворец в таком вихре, что едва не вышиб стёкла в открытых окнах.  
\- Оу, - произнесла Рене Монтойя, убираясь с дороги.  
\- Адам! – прорычал Марвел, не видя никого, кроме него. – Как ты мог такое сотворить!  
Его гнев разбился о неподвижную фигуру Чёрного Адама, стоявшего перед ним, скрестив руки на груди и глядя надменным взором.  
\- Я сделал то, что должен был, - последовало бесстрастное возражение.  
\- Должен?! – Марвел ударил кулаком по стене, от чего по ней тут же поползли трещины. - Должен убивать? Должен рушить? Должен предавать? Я же доверился тебе, пытался помочь, а ты при первой возможности снова начал мстить! – Он вдруг отшатнулся, словно что-то поняв, и широко раскрыл глаза. – Ты же меня просто использовал, - почти прошептал он с ясно слышимым в голосе разочарованием. – Усыпил мою бдительность – усыпил бдительность у всех, ведь они решили, что, раз я в Кандак, значит, войны не будет, а потом… Так вот для чего ты это сделал…  
На лицо Адама набежала тень.  
\- Таких целей у меня не было, - сказал он. – Мне не было смысла пытаться что-то утаить от моих врагов. Они бы всё равно заплатили за содеянное.  
\- Я думал, воскрешение Изиды окажется для тебя важнее мести! – выкрикнул Марвел.  
\- Я никогда не обещал тебе, что от этого откажусь! – вскипел в ответ Адам. – Как я смогу смотреть в глаза Изиде, если не выполню того, чего она желала?  
Марвел хлопнул по лицу ладонью:  
\- И гибель невиновных – это то, чего она желала?  
\- Там не было невиновных, - проговорил Адам, но объяснять, почему так считает, не стал. – Солдаты выполняли свой долг, и я бы не оскорбил их предложением сдаться. Случайных жертв я постарался избежать. Много ли их было?  
\- Их не было, - на секунду тон Марвела смягчился – однако только на секунду. – Но не твоими трудами! Общество Справедливости и Великая Десятка спасли людей от пожаров и разрушений, которые ты устроил! Тебе просто повезло!  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Адам. – В первую очередь повезло им.  
\- Скажи это семьям погибших солдат!  
Адам посмотрел на него немигающим взглядом:  
\- Они вынуждены расплачиваться за грехи своих правителей. Так было во все времена.  
Такое ощущение, что Марвел готов был взорваться. Но он взял себя в руки и прошипел:  
\- Я ведь знаю теперь заклинание, то самое, которое перерезает голосовые связки. И я могу произнести его, даже находясь в своём обычном теле. Я могу снова призвать молнию на нас обоих и произнести его, Адам.  
\- Попробуй, Билли, - сузил глаза тот. – Попробуй. Только учти – на этот раз никто не стоит над нами со статуэткой в руках, так что, возможно, тебе стоит побеспокоиться о том, успеешь ли ты что-то наколдовать.  
Несколько секунд они мерили друг друга далёкими от дружеских взглядами. Потом Марвел глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
\- Я не буду с тобой драться, - принял решение он. – Мне жаль думать, что будет с Кандак, если на неё нападут за то, что ты сделал. В конце концов, барьер защищает только от магических и божественных сил. И я не буду уничтожать барьер. Но я и не буду тебе больше помогать. Ты платишь за такое только злом. Семья Марвелов отрекается от тебя, Адам. Не знаю, воскресишь ли ты Изиду, – но, видимо, для тебя это не так важно, как убийства в её честь. Ну и отлично. Только я не желаю иметь с этим больше ничего общего. Прощай. И не смей заявляться в Скалу Вечности – я перекрою тебе все пути.  
И он вылетел из зала так же стремительно, как влетел. Адам даже не попытался его остановить, только молча проводил взглядом.  
  
\- Уф, - выразила своё мнение Рене, отлепляясь от стены, и Адам вспомнил, что у ссоры был свидетель.  
\- Почему ты ещё здесь? – спросил он, отворачиваясь.  
\- Предлагаешь бежать вслед за бойскаутом в красном костюме? – Рене покачала головой. – Я не ради него вернулась в Кандак. Хотя, пожалуй, миссию отговорить тебя от мести я тоже провалила. И как, тебе стало легче?  
\- Нет. Но и не должно было, - он стиснул зубы. – Такие люди никогда бы не предстали перед судом, во что бы там ни верил Билли.  
\- А ты его действительно использовал, - заметила Рене. – Мальчишка из кожи вон лез, так что твоё оправдание на тему того, что ты ничего никогда не обещал, выглядит не особо красиво.  
Она подождала, приложат ли её за эти слова об пол, но, похоже, Адам пребывал всё-таки в более спокойном состоянии, чем месяц назад.  
\- Я превратился в Пекине, - почти рассеянно сказал он. – И остался помогать разбирать завалы. Меня не узнали. Ночью была гроза, и никто не заметил, когда я вызвал молнию снова.  
Рене удивлённо вскинула брови:  
\- Что же ты не сказал? Я имею в виду – ему? – она кивнула на окно.   
\- Это ничего бы не изменило.  
\- Не уверена… - она покосилась на него. – Ты ведь знаешь, да?.. Что он в тебя влюблён?  
Выражение на лице Адама подсказало ей, что эту тему он обсуждать не собирается.  
\- Ну хорошо, - Рене вздохнула. – Что ты собираешься теперь делать?  
Он ответил без промедления:  
\- Воскрешать Изиду.  
\- Правда? – Рене засунула руки в карманы джинсов. – По-моему, твоя лучшая возможность это сделать только что вылетела в окно, едва не выбив стёкла.  
Адам пожал плечами:  
\- Я знал, что Билли перестанет мне помогать. Поэтому принял меры. – Он разомкнул ладонь, показывая красный драгоценный камень. – Перед Китаем я сперва побывал в Сент-Роше и забрал осколок амулета Изиды. А после отправился к башне доктора Судьбы. Того там больше не было, но я нашёл Фауста. Он заточён в башне заклятием и готов помочь найти остальные осколки в обмен на то, что ему помогут выбраться.  
\- Фауст? – переспросила Рене. – Тот Фауст, с которым всё время сражалась Лига Справедливости? Судя по его репутации, он постарается тебя обмануть.  
\- Я этого не допущу, - нахмурился Адам.   
\- Все так говорят, - ответила Рене. – Но вторая пара глаз, чтобы за ним присмотреть, будет не лишней. Надеюсь, на этот раз против моей помощи ты ничего не имеешь?


	6. НЕДЕЛЯ 50

**НЕДЕЛЯ 50**  
  
 **Неделя 50, день 1**  
Вопреки распространённым романтическим представлениям, долгие путешествия с помощью кого-то летающего были достаточно далеки от комфортных. Такой способ передвижения оставлял "пассажира" открытым всем ветрам, и если его не несли, а он цеплялся сам, это откровенно превращалось в испытание на выносливость.  
Поэтому Рене Монтойя радовалась любой остановке в пути. Даже когда приходилось стоять на территории враждебной страны безо всякой защиты, если не считать маски, лишавшей её лица.  
Феликс Фауст, у которого Рене с Адамом побывали несколько дней назад, начал плести заклинания, едва только заполучил останки Изиды и осколок её медальона. Чародей уверял, что сам заинтересован в этом воскрешении: ведь его из башни могло освободить только божество, а больше ни о чём ему и не мечталось. Рене совершенно не понравился этот скользкий тип, но предложить альтернативу ему она всё равно не могла.  
Поэтому Фауст начал приготовления к воскрешению, а осколком амулета вытатуировал на внутренней стороне ладони Адама молнию, в которую вложил поисковое заклятье. Только он предупредил: эта сила берёт начало из магии Изиды, задержавшейся на этой плоскости бытия, той же самой, с помощью которой он надеется Изиду вернуть. И чем чаще используют заклятье, тем большему риску подвергается воскрешение.  
Но искать, не глядя на этот "компас", тоже получалось с трудом.  
Первой их целью стал остров Чжи Фу. Китай, конечно, сейчас был крайне удачным вариантом в смысле посещения, но выбора всё равно не предлагали никакого… Адам сказал, что постарается остаться незамеченным, и Рене верила, что он действительно постарается, а вот в то, что останется – не очень.  
Впрочем, когда заклятие указало, что то, что они ищут, находится глубоко под водой, некоторая надежда появилась.  
…И пропала, когда Адама вынесло на поверхность взрывом, от которого Рене, оставшуюся на берегу, отбросило на несколько метров.  
\- Что это было? – мотая головой, спросила она, когда Адам подхватил её и полетел прочь, стремясь оказаться как можно быстрее подальше от острова.  
\- Затопленная подводная лодка с ядерными боеголовками на борту, - объяснил он. – Похоже, я по неосторожности привёл в действие систему самоуничтожения. – Он помрачнел: - Увы, этим я разрушил то, ради чего сюда призвали этот осколок: они хотели, чтобы он их от этой угрозы защитил.  
\- Кто? – Рене подурнело при мысли, что там могли оставаться люди.  
Реальность оказалась немного другой.  
\- Обитатели моря. Рыбы в основном. – И только Рене хотела облегчённо выдохнуть, как он добавил: - Но их мыслей и чувств хватило, чтобы притянуть сюда осколок.  
\- Странно слышать, как жалеет морских тварей человек, не пощадивший столько людей, - спокойно заметила она, не слишком волнуясь о том, что Адаму стоит только её отпустить, и она разобьётся насмерть.  
Он этого делать не стал.  
\- Люди, как правило, имеют больше выбора, - коротко ответил он.  
  
 **Неделя 50, день 3**  
В амазонских джунглях, куда заклятие привело их после, Адаму представился шанс разрушить и жизнь людей, у которых выбора имелось не слишком много.  
Это было какое-то совсем маленькое затерянное племя, которое говорило на столь архаичном наречии, что даже дар молнии не помог Адаму их понять.  
Они объяснялись, используя рисунки на песке.  
Рене и Адам попали к этому племени посреди их праздника. Вокруг древнего дерева собрались почти все здешние женщины, и они бережно поддерживали едва наметившиеся животы на своих исхудавших телах. На стволе горел алым осколок амулета Изиды, и вокруг него была нарисована фигура бога – неизвестного и примитивного, как всё вокруг.   
Старейшина начертал для гостей простую и понятную историю. Вымирание и отсутствие детей до появления волшебного камня. Чудесное явление. Разом забеременевшие женщины. Жизнь и надежда.  
Адам хмурился, отвечая собственным рисунком: взлетающими фигурами, лишившими племя их чуда. Старейшина понял – но не осмелился помешать.  
Руку Адама, потянувшуюся за осколком, остановила женщина. Не одна из тех, что сидели возле дерева: она не защищала свой впалый живот, а значит, благословение не успело её коснуться.  
Она не унижалась и не умоляла. Но в том, что она сказала, просто слышался упрёк. И её племя, вдруг вдохновившись её словами, взялось за своё костяное оружие.  
\- Стойте, - сказала Рене Монтойя. И, подобрав брошенную палку, нарисовала на песке свой рисунок: женщину, спускавшуюся к племени и нёсшую с собой чудеса ярче, чем были прежде. – Жизнь вернётся, - пообещала Рене, остро сознавая, что её не понимают. – Ваше счастье снова будет с вами.  
Племя расступилось перед ней, когда она подошла к дереву, чтобы вытащить осколок.  
  
Позже, когда они улетали из Южной Америки, Адам сказал Рене:  
\- Изида знала, что ты отыщешь себя. Я тоже это знал.  
Безликая маска была сейчас очень кстати. Не только для защиты от ветра.  
\- Цена оказалась дороже, чем я думала, - медленно произнесла Рене. – Я была не готова потерять Чарли.  
Адам не ответил.  
\- Зато теперь у меня ещё одна причина следить за Фаустом, - продолжила, меняя тему, Рене. – Если он нас обманет и сбежит с амулетом, то получится, что я солгала этим людям. Честное слово, зря ты поссорился с Марвелом…  
\- Это было неизбежно. Мы слишком по-разному смотрим на вещи.  
\- Я думаю, ему теперь будет трудно убедить в этом остальной мир, - Рене вздохнула. – Будь это до Биальи, они бы закрыли глаза, но между Биальей и Китаем… Ты точно ему тоже ни за что не мстил?  
К её удивлению, Адам задумался.  
\- Нет, - наконец пришёл к выводу он. – Возможно, я и хотел, чтобы он обжёгся до того, как станет поздно, но больше всего я думал о том, чтобы показать, что признаю мой и Кандак долг благодарности перед ним.  
  
 **Неделя 50, день 5**  
У Фауста теперь уже было три осколка, и оставалось найти последний.  
Заклятие указывало на Антарктиду, и Рене совершенно без энтузиазма ждала этого путешествия, хотя и оделась по погоде. Но, как минимум, держаться в воздухе, цепляясь за чужую шею руками в варежках, было не очень удобно.  
Когда собиралась, Рене нашла в вещах кристалл, который дал ей Марвел, и сунула его за пазуху. На всякий случай.  
Им не довелось узнать, чьё желание и какая надежда привели этот осколок на южный полюс: к тому моменту, как они нашли его в глыбе льда, выяснилось, что они здесь не одни. Их ждал отряд спецназа, по чьей форме было в принципе непонятно, какому государству он принадлежит, зато вооружён он был так, словно готовился к захвату некрупной страны.  
\- Прежде, чем ты начнёшь убивать, имей в виду: на мне нет даже бронежилета, - сказала Рене. Посмотрела на направленные на них гранатомёты. – Не то чтоб он мне тут помог, конечно.  
\- Ты становишься обузой, - проворчал Адам без злости в голосе, и Рене невольно усмехнулась, поняв, что это сейчас было почти похоже на попытку пошутить.  
\- Или сдерживающим фактором, - заметила она. – Ну же – какой цели они мешают? Да, конечно, они тебя убить хотят. Только не рассказывай мне, что твой кодекс чести требует в обязательном порядке не оставить тут никого живого. Серьёзно, не рассказывай: мы всё-таки оба взрослые люди. И у нас есть незаконченное дело.  
Он закрыл её от первого залпа и, прижав к себе, вместе с ней врезался в лёд, скрывавший последний осколок амулета. Рене зажмурилась, молясь о том, чтобы остаться целой и невредимой, и кто-то, видимо, это услышал: поступок Адама застал спецназовцев врасплох, так что, когда они наконец среагировали, преследование было уже бесполезно. И никакие вертолёты не могли потягаться в скорости ни с кем из Марвелов.  
Однако кто-то оказался готов и к такому повороту событий: Рене не слышала выстрела, но внезапно Адама отбросило в сторону, и он со свистом втянул в себя воздух, зажимая бок.  
\- Ты ранен! – Рене, не веря своим глазам, увидела, как меж его пальцев сочится кровь. – Чем тебя могли ранить?!  
\- Узнаем, когда вернёмся в Кандак, - сквозь зубы ответил Адам. – Напасть на меня в моей стране они пока что не посмеют.  
Их полёт за время, пока он говорил, существенно замедлился.  
\- Будем надеяться, - Рене не спускала взгляда с его раны. – Вот что, постарайся меня не выронить, пока я буду тебя перевязывать…  
  
Они всё-таки долетели, хотя и, как подозревала Рене, на чистом упрямстве. Адам упал, потеряв сознание, едва очутился в своём дворце, и следующие два часа стали довольно неприятными для врачей Шируты, поскольку оперировать кого-то из Марвелов было примерно так же легко, как собирать космический корабль одной только отвёрткой.  
Но перелом наступил, когда удалось извлечь пулю. Что бы в ней ни было, она мешала организму Адама регенерировать, и без неё он быстро пошёл на поправку.  
И всё-таки, пока сознание к нему не вернулось, страх, липкий и осязаемый, царил в Шируте. И сменился бурной радостью, когда Адам открыл глаза.  
Несмотря на свежие швы, ещё через два часа он говорил со своим народом с балкона дворца. Рене понимала необходимость такого шага: важно было показать, что покушение провалилось. Но тем не менее она негромко ругалась потом, увидев, что на одежде Адама снова проступила кровь.  
Происхождение пули установил он сам. Было ясно, что она магическая, но, сжав её пальцами, он узнал энергию:  
\- Скала Вечности. В патроне камень оттуда.  
\- Ты шутишь, - изумилась Рене. – Марвел? Не может быть!  
\- Не думаю, что он причастен, - нахмурился Адам. – Билли, как и вся его часть семьи, не принимает убийство даже как крайнее средство. Но то, что кто-то получил доступ, уже само по себе плохо. Этим надо будет заняться. Позже. Завтра мы отправимся в башню к Фаусту.  
\- Плохая идея, - покачала головой Рене. – Во-первых, в полёте у тебя вскроются швы. Во-вторых, ты уверен, что к такому человеку, как Фауст, можно приходить уязвимым?  
\- Чем дольше мы ждём… - начал он.  
\- И всё-таки потерпи хотя бы день, - прервала его она. – Лучше так, чем всё из-за этого потерять.  
Она сама не ожидала, что он её послушается. Похоже, рана была даже серьёзнее, чем он показывал.  
Но в башню они решили отправиться через день.  
А поздно ночью, убедившись, что никого вокруг нет, Рене Монтойя достала кристалл и тихо прошептала в него:  
\- Марвел, вдруг тебе будет интересно: Изиду будет воскрешать Феликс Фауст, и произойдёт это послезавтра, в башне доктора Судьбы. А ты бы получше следил за своей Скалой – кто-то подобрал осколок и сделал из него пулю для Адама.  
Никакого ответа ей так и не последовало.  
  
 **Неделя 50, день 7**  
Салем встретил их темнеющим небом и начинающейся грозой. Рене не была суеверна и не посчитала это за дурное предзнаменование, но плохих предчувствий относительно предстоящего у неё и так имелось в достатке.  
А при первом же взгляде на чародея в синем засаленном балахоне они только усилились.  
\- Я вернулся, - коротко сказал Адам. – Продолжим.  
\- Мастер констатировать очевидное, - с сарказмом заметил Фауст, не отрываясь от сотворения заклинания. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на полу, а перед ним лежал скелет Изиды, очищенный от разлагающейся плоти. Три осколка амулета плавали в воздухе над черепом. По мановению руки Фауста они перелетели к Адаму, и чародей велел: - Соедини все осколки и призови эту свою молнию. Чтобы мы все уже смогли зажить дальше своими жизнями.  
\- ШАЗАМ, - произнёс Адам, и амулет в его руке слился воедино. – Получилось.  
\- Ещё б ему не получиться, - сварливо сказал Фауст, забирая амулет. И тут же остро взглянул на Адама: - Ты был ранен? Когда при тебе был последний осколок? Смотри, как бы не получилось, что ты хватил лишнего из жизненной силы жены.  
Рене насторожилась. Предупреждение перед самым началом ритуала тоже показалось ей частью возможного обмана.  
Словно чувствуя это, Фауст неприязненно взглянул в её сторону.  
\- Ещё и невежды, чуждые тонкому искусству, тут околачиваются, - пробормотал он. – Тоже мне условия для работы. – Он проговорил что-то на незнакомом жёстком наречии, и над скелетом поднялась сфера жемчужного тумана. – Это жизненная сила, - пояснил он. – Сейчас я уроню в неё амулет, и тот должен послужить катализатором для воскрешения духа и тела Изиды.  
Он разжал пальцы, и алый камень упал прямиком в туман.  
Последовавшая вспышка ослепила и отбросила назад всех присутствующих. Когда к Рене вернулось зрение, она увидела, что Адам склонился над скелетом, с которым не произошло пока никаких видимых изменений.  
\- Пора, любимая, - с просьбой в голосе негромко проговорил Адам. – Вернись ко мне из тьмы.  
И скелет поднялся. Он на глазах обрастал новой плотью, и Рене, глядя на слепые неуверенные движения, в первый раз подумала, что, возможно, ошибалась по поводу Фауста.  
Тем более что на лице того был сейчас написан триумф.  
\- Ты сможешь, - тем временем продолжил Адам, обращаясь к скелету. – Бенну, огнекрылая душа Ра, сегодня распахнул над тобой свои крылья. Следуй за ним…  
И в этот момент скелет упал, рассыпаясь костьми в луже крови. И было ясно, что больше он не встанет.  
Лицо Адама превратилось в маску бешенства. В мгновение ока он очутился рядом с Фаустом, впиваясь пальцами в его голову и рыча:  
\- Ты меня обманул! Ты не сумел её воскресить и думаешь, что я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда?! Ошибаешься! Ты сгниёшь в этой башне, Фауст!  
\- Я выполнил все свои обещания! – просипел чародей, из уголков глаз которого текла кровь. – Ты сам виноват! В том, что слишком долго пользовался заклинанием, черпавшим силы из духа Изиды! В том, что взял эту силу, чтобы себя исцелить! Я ведь предупреждал! Ты сам убил её этим, и вся вина на тебе, а не на мне!  
На лбу и руках Адама вздулись вены.  
\- Придержи свой поганый язык! – выплюнул он. И размахнулся, чтобы швырнуть Фауста в ближайшую колонну.  
Рене дёрнулась было, чтобы его остановить – удар такой силы Фауст бы вряд ли пережил.  
Но раньше неё успел кое-кто другой.  
\- Подожди, - сказал Марвел, сжимая руку Адама. – Не убивай его, тут ты потом вряд ли сможешь оправдаться, что был "должен".  
Женщина в костюме фокусника встала рядом с ним.  
\- Мы с Затанной решили посмотреть, не сможем ли чем-то помочь, - договорил Марвел.  
  
Несколько секунд никто не двигался. А потом произошло неожиданное: с криком ярости Феликс Фауст вырвался из хватки Адама и, выставив вперёд амулет, скомандовал:  
\- Верните сюда силы, быстро!  
Камень, созданный как хранилище для дара Марвелов, послушно вытянул его из обоих, вернув их в обычный облик.  
\- Тсуаф, ичло… - начала свою магию перевёрнутых задом наперёд слов Затанна, но Фауст просто ткнул амулетом в её сторону, и поток энергии сбил её с ног.   
Адам бросился на чародея, не обращая внимания на то, что лишён магических сил.  
\- Кретин! – Фауст отразил атаку всё той же украденной силой. – Ты думаешь, я когда-нибудь собирался соблюдать договор? – его лицо исказилось ненавистью и презрением. – Так бы я и отдал такую власть! Ты бы ушёл отсюда, считая, что ничего не вышло, а я мёртв! Но надо же было сюда явиться волшебникам!  
\- Телума, ителу то Атсуаф! – выкрикнула Затанна, и амулет было рванулся на волю – но над рукой Фауста мгновенно образовалась сияющая сеть.  
Чародей расхохотался.  
\- Ну уж нет! - покачал он головой. – Не зря я тут неделю сидел, постигая природу этой силы!  
\- Но она тебе не принадлежит! – встал перед ним, стискивая зубы, Билли Бэтсон. – Если кто-то и отвечает за этот дар, то это я!  
И действительно, перед ним поток магии разбился, словно о невидимую стену. Но у Фауста опять были наготове и собственные заклятья – и чары Затанны едва успели убрать Билли с дороги.  
\- Прочь, олухи! – Фауст махнул рукой, и их разметало по стенам, даже Рене, ещё не принимавшую участия в схватке и только лихорадочно пытавшуюся придумать, что тут можно сделать.  
Удача – или судьба, учитывая то, где они все находились, – была сегодня на её стороне. Но Рене сперва не поняла этого, нащупав в тёмном углу, где приземлилась, брошенный здесь кем-то старый револьвер.  
На волшебную палочку он был не очень похож. Впрочем, волшебной палочкой Рене бы всё равно не сумела воспользоваться.  
Так что, увидев, что Билли и Адам снова собираются накинуться на Фауста, она закричала, отвлекая на себя внимание:  
\- Подонок, тебе это с рук не сойдёт!  
Фауст обернулся к ней – и рассмеялся ещё искреннее, чем раньше.  
\- Огнестрельное оружие? Против меня? Ну попробуй!  
Он с лёгкостью отбил нападение Адама и заклятье Затанны – видимо, не так уж сильно отвлёкся на Рене.  
\- Молния! – воскликнул Билли. – Ты ему не подчиняешься! Вернись ко мне, ШАЗАМ!  
И частично это подействовало - сила из амулета вырвалась, стремясь к законному владельцу и прочь от своего похитителя. Но Фауст предусмотрел и это – на её пути встал экран, не давший ей воссоединиться с Билли.  
\- Ты начинаешь мне мешать, недоучка, - прошипел Фауст, со злобой на него глядя. – Изыди-ка навсегда! – и в два движения он обрушил пол за Билли – и толкнул его в образовавшуюся бездну.  
Рене ахнула, увидев, как он упал. Без магии в нём – было бы чудом, если бы он выжил. Затанна, вероятно, думала так же: в её отбитом заклятье слышалось отчаяние.  
Фауст встал над поверженным Адамом и, кривя губы, высокомерно сообщил:  
\- Пора расплатиться за всё неуважение, которое ты ко мне проявил, несчастный дурак. – Он занёс руку с амулетом: - Надеюсь, тебя утешит то, что твоя смерть придёт в том числе и от силы твоей жены!  
Рене не думала, что она сможет сделать что-то, что бы изменило ход боя. Для этого надо было быть магом, да и то не факт, учитывая, что двоим здесь это уже не помогло. Но она надеялась хотя бы дать Адаму время, чтобы увернуться от удара. Поэтому, шагнув ближе к Фаусту, прицелилась и выстрелила, чеканя слова:  
\- Убирайся в ад, сукин ты сын.  
Никто не ожидал того, что Фауст упадёт к её ногам с пробитым пулей черепом, окончательно и бесповоротно мёртвый, и амулет вылетит из его мгновенно иссохшей руки, отблёскивая алым на залитом такой же алой кровью полу.  
  
Когда стало понятно, что это не уловка, Рене и Адам переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, кинулись к провалу, чтобы узнать, что случилось с Билли.  
На них посмотрела непроглядная чернота, в которой не видно было дна. Возможно, башня доктора Судьбы стояла на колодце, соединявшем её с другими измерениями. Или его создал Фауст, стремясь избавиться от соперника. Но это было уже не так важно сейчас. Главное – то, что там не было видно Билли.  
\- Он мог выжить, - напряжённо произнёс Адам. – Если мне удастся вернуть свою силу, я постараюсь его найти.  
\- Кого найти? – раздался голос снизу. – Меня? Я ещё не потерялся. – И из-за чего-то непроглядно-чёрного показалась рука, а потом и голова. – Но буду рад, если меня вытащат, - сказал Билли Бэтсон. – Я, знаете ли, здесь уже еле вишу.  
\- Леврам, ителыв хревв ок енм, - с облегчением выдохнула Затанна, стоявшая уже тут же рядом, и Билли воспарил, как на крыльях, и приземлился рядом с ней. Она молча протянула ему амулет.  
\- ШАЗАМ, - и на месте Билли уже был Марвел. Он с сомнением посмотрел сперва на Адама, потом на амулет, но всё-таки его отдал.  
\- ШАЗАМ, - и Чёрный Адам тоже вернулся в магическое состояние.  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет мне объяснить, что происходит? – поинтересовалась Рене. – Потому что мне всегда казалось, что вас, колдунов, так просто не застрелишь, и сейчас я, признаться, совсем немного удивлена.  
Затанна, уже вертевшая в руках найденный ею револьвер, негромко хмыкнула.   
\- Ты его не застрелила, - сказала она. – То есть застрелила, конечно, но эта пуля сделала только то, что ты ей велела. Это револьвер желаний. Куда ты предложила Фаусту отправиться?  
\- В ад, - Рене покачала головой. – Ничего себе здесь игрушки валяются… Это что же, я его обрекла на вечные муки?  
\- Не больше, чем он обрёк себя сам, - Адам смерил взглядом останки врага. – Он рассказывал, что продал душу столько раз, что в обмен на неё уже не давали ничего. Он надеялся откупиться чистой душой, но из его затеи ничего не вышло.  
\- Учох йтанз, ийч отэ итсок, - Затанна наклонилась над скелетом и тут же выпрямилась: - Чистой душой Ральфа Дибни, Вытянутого человека, не так ли?.. Потому что это его револьвер и его кости. – Она отвернулась, смахивая слезу: - Бедный Ральф…  
Но Адама уже интересовало другое.  
\- Так это… не Изида? Где же тогда её скелет?  
\- Мы найдём, - пообещал Марвел, беря у него амулет обратно. – Если он недалеко, это будет несложно… - Он сосредоточился. И быстро просветлел лицом: - Да, она здесь! Где-то на верхних этажах!  
Когда они нашли её, лежащую на каменной плите в одной из комнат башни, где-то далеко часы гулко пробили полночь, знаменуя окончание одного дня и начало другого.


	7. НЕДЕЛЯ 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение на Неделю 51: постельная сцена.

**НЕДЕЛЯ 51.**  
  
 **Неделя 51, день 1.**  
Затанна провела быстрый осмотр скелета Изиды, точно так же очищенного до костей, как и скелет Ральфа Дибни, и вынесла вердикт:  
\- Ритуал воскрешения уже начат. Фауст всё равно собирался её вернуть, но… - она бросила взгляд на Адама, - судя по чарам, лежащим поверх, в качестве куклы, послушной его воле.  
У Адама сделалось такое лицо, что Рене поняла – Фаусту очень повезло, что он уже мёртв.  
\- Хорошо, что этого не произошло, - с облегчением заметил Марвел, не подумав даже упрекнуть Адама за то, что он связался с таким сомнительным способом воскрешения. – Затанна, а ты сможешь?..  
\- Естественно, попробую, не так же на полдороге оставлять… - вздохнула она. – Но, Марвел, ты как хранитель нашей магии только что потерял в моих глазах половину доверия. Я понимаю, что воскрешения у нас всё равно происходят, в том числе и через заклинания, но тебе ли это одобрять и тем более вмешиваться?  
\- Я в последнее время у многих доверие теряю, - без эмоций ответил он. – Тебе что-нибудь понадобится?  
\- Время, мои инструменты и запас еды, - покачала головой Затанна. – Её можно воскресить, но сначала надо устранить весь вред, который тут пытались нанести.  
\- Фауст сказал, что может не хватить её жизненной силы… - начал Адам, но Затанна пригвоздила его к месту ледяным взглядом профессионала на неспециалиста.  
\- Фауст всегда мог наврать с три короба, это в некотором роде был его конёк, - сообщила она. – Разница между воскрешением у Фауста и у белого чародея – примерно как между криминальным абортом и абортом в клинике. Впрочем, я понимаю, почему в данной ситуации нельзя было обратиться к кому-то понадёжнее. А теперь – можно мне не мешать? – смотрела она откровенно неприязненно. - И, да, кстати, если кто-то что-то хочет сказать про мой тон – имеем в виду, что я была в Китае.  
\- Пойдёмте, - кивнул Марвел на выход. – За Затанну я ручаюсь.  
И, когда они спускались по лестнице обратно в зал с останками Фауста и Дибни, он спросил:   
\- Так что там было про пулю из осколка Скалы?  
\- Откуда ты?.. – удивился Адам. И, тут же поняв, откуда, обернулся и недовольно произнёс: - Рене.  
Та пожала плечами:  
\- Пользуясь твоей аргументацией, я тебе никогда не обещала, что буду всё держать в тайне. Но постоянно я ему тоже не докладывалась, если что. Просто сообщила про сегодня и про пулю, потому что решила, что так будет вернее. Заметь, не ошиблась.  
\- Лояльности тебе иногда недостаёт, - заметил он.  
\- Я тебе друг, а не подчинённый, - парировала она. – У меня больше свободы действий. По крайней мере, в толковании понятия лояльности.  
\- И всё-таки, что с пулей? – напомнил о себе Марвел.  
\- Это действительно осколок Скалы, - сказал ему Адам. – Я тебе его отдам, если ты хочешь разобраться, кто и когда его достал.  
Волшебник выдохнул и улыбнулся:  
\- Значит, ты не подумал, что это моих рук дело?  
\- Ты бы так не поступил, - уверенно сказал Адам, и это простое признание заставило Марвела расправить плечи.  
\- Но… забирать пулю, надо полагать, надо из Кандак? – несколько нерешительно, тем не менее, уточнил он.  
\- Что могут не так понять, если семья Марвелов отреклась от меня и моих действий, - согласился Адам. – Выбор за тобой, Билли, выбор за тобой.  
Тот посмотрел в сторону:  
\- Я… спросил Бэтмена, известно ли ему что-нибудь о твоём нападении на Китай, в смысле, больше, чем известно общественности… Это ведь была не просто делегация из США, так?  
\- Нет, не просто, - не стал отрицать Адам.  
\- Ты… это опять политика, - без энтузиазма сказал Марвел. – Если Бэтмен прав, это – недостающее звено между Интербандой, Китаем, Биальей… и США. Ты действительно собираешься напасть на Америку?  
\- По моим сведениям, к этой сделке причастно не всё правительство, а только отдельная фракция, - спокойно ответил Адам. – Я подожду, пока узнаю более точную информацию.  
\- Как ты вообще на это вышел?  
-Чан Цзу имел привычку много говорить, когда кого-то пытал.  
Марвел тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я полечу в Кандак, - пообещал он. – Эта пуля слишком важна.  
  
 **Неделя 51, день 4.**  
\- …Это случилось во время прошедшего Кризиса, - объяснял Марвел Адаму, снова вернувшись в Кандак. – Тогда, когда Фантом убил волшебника, а Грехи вырвались на свободу. Скала Вечности проявилась на физической плоскости бытия, и все осколки так здесь и остались. И их, похоже, подобрали те, кто знал, что это не просто камни. – Он устало прикрыл ладонью глаза. – Та ещё задачка теперь – их все найти. И отнять. У людей, которые не очень намерены с ними расставаться. По-моему, я окончательно порчу себе репутацию.  
\- В таком случае, тебе не стоило здесь появляться, - заметил Адам.  
Они снова были в тронном зале, и Марвел пришёл через ход из Скалы, но его всё равно могли увидеть те, кто находился во дворце.  
\- По-моему, уже не важно, - махнул рукой Марвел. – Ну, возможно, это повод не покидать больше Скалу и всё своё время посвятить обязанностям волшебника.  
Адам удивлённо вскинул брови:  
\- Ты действительно собираешься так поступить? Ты не затворник по натуре.  
\- Да, но что-то в последнее время я не слишком удачно веду себя во внешнем мире, - вздохнул Марвел. Опустил глаза. – Мне… не следовало тебя обвинять. Я сам должен был своей головой подумать, к чему это приведёт и что ты можешь сделать. В конце концов, мы не вчера познакомились.  
\- Билли, - напряжённо сказал Адам. – Я не собирался тебя использовать. Это была благодарность за то, что ты сделал, не более того.  
Марвел вздохнул ещё раз.  
\- Ты знаешь, я рад это слышать, - признался он. – Но это не меняет того, что получилось то, что получилось. Ладно, мне пора, наверное… А Рене не здесь?  
\- Она решила, что в Кандак ей больше делать нечего, - покачал головой Адам. – Я оставил её в Америке. Но она собиралась вернуться, когда… Затанна закончит.  
Затанна всё ещё безвылазно сидела в башне доктора Судьбы и не приветствовала посетителей.  
\- Надеюсь, уже скоро, - кивнул Марвел. Точных прогнозов пока всё-таки никто строить не рисковал. И по поводу сроков, и по поводу удачности ритуала. В таких случаях оставалось только надеяться и молиться.  
Именно это они пока что и делали.  
  
 **Неделя 51, день 6.**  
Марвел прилетел – именно прилетел – под вечер, достаточно воодушевлённый, хотя и крайне усталый. Найдя Адама в его покоях, он с порога объявил:  
\- Делегацию в Китае возглавлял Кинг Фарадэй, и Бэтмен выяснил, что он там находился по приказам Аманды Уоллер, той самой Аманды Уоллер, которая натравила на вас тогда Отряд Самоубийц. Бэтмен работает над тем, чтобы собрать документы для передачи в ООН.  
\- Чем именно я заслужил такое внимание Бэтмена? – с лёгким сарказмом поинтересовался стоявший у окна Адам.  
\- А… - Марвел смутился. – На самом деле, он сказал, что делает это для меня, а не для тебя. Чтобы эти события не бросали на меня тень, поскольку ты сам не желаешь объясняться на их тему в суде.  
\- Я ни перед кем не обязан отчитываться, - спокойно сказал Адам. – Достаточно того, что я знаю, что был прав.  
\- А ты был прав? – переспросил Марвел, подходя ближе. – Даже если эти люди заслуживали наказания, не думаю, что "око за око" - хорошая политика. Она только порождает ответную агрессию. И я очень надеюсь, что Изида вернётся и снова научит тебя прощать.  
\- Ты забыл, что именно она просила меня отомстить?  
Марвел пожал плечами:  
\- Рене считает, что это была её минута слабости, и я согласен, наверное. Изида слишком любила этот мир. Кстати, у меня ещё одна хорошая новость: я говорил с Затанной, ей кажется, что она закончит через два-три дня. Она обещала с тобой связаться.  
Вероятно, уже на этом моменте Адам почувствовал, что происходит что-то не то.  
\- Ей наконец надоело говорить со мной через тебя?  
\- Я закончил собирать осколки Скалы, - сказал Марвел. – Надеюсь, я действительно нашёл все, и больше они не всплывут, тем более таким образом. Но теперь у меня нет больше повода здесь задерживаться. Как я и говорил, я возвращаюсь в Скалу и там остаюсь. К тому же, - он стушевался, - я думаю, мне лучше не присутствовать при воскрешении Изиды. И вообще прекратить вмешиваться в вашу с ней жизнь.  
Адам посмотрел на него очень внимательно, и Марвел под этим взглядом покраснел, выдавая себя с головой.  
\- Кажется, - заметил Адам, - ты собираешься запереться в Скале не только из-за того, как смотрит на тебя мир.  
\- Зачем ты поднимаешь эту тему? – сердито глянул на него Марвел. – Я и так всё понимаю. Вы с Изидой были счастливы, и, я надеюсь, скоро будете счастливы снова. Это хорошо, и я счастлив за вас. Всё остальное – мои проблемы. И я как-нибудь с ними справлюсь.  
Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Адам выставил вперёд руку, загораживая ему дорогу.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, чего хочешь, - сказал он.  
Марвел невольно фыркнул, хотя не то чтоб ему было очень смешно.  
\- Вообще-то, знаю, - объяснил он свой короткий приступ веселья. – Ты забываешь, что я иногда круглые сутки напролёт сижу в компании Семи Грехов, которые всё время пытаются меня как-нибудь искусить, то словами, то образами. Ну и, учитывая, сколько мне лет, как ты думаешь, что они показывают мне чаще всего? Я бы столько не увидел и не узнал, даже если бы весь этот год не вылезал с порносайтов. Но это не очень имеет значение, правда? Ты с Изидой… а я буду в Скале.  
На лице Адама было странное выражение, которого Марвел не мог понять.  
\- И вход мне туда всё ещё закрыт? – спросил Адам.  
\- Пока я не буду уверен, что ты этим не злоупотребишь, да, - кивнул Марвел. – Извини.  
\- То есть, мы прощаемся надолго.  
\- И так будет лучше, - твёрдо сказал Марвел.  
Адам нахмурился:  
\- По-моему, ты приписываешь мне и Изиде мысли и мнения, не спросив даже сперва, так ли всё на самом деле.  
\- По-моему, в данном случае мне сложно ошибиться, - возразил Марвел.  
Он давно так не изумлялся, как сейчас, когда Адам взял его за плечо, притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
Это было короткое и сдержанное прикосновение, но Марвела оно словно обратило в статую.  
\- Ты судишь по тому, как тебя учили в Америке, - сказал ему Адам. – Но Кандак – не Америка и никогда ей не будет. И ты плохо знаешь Изиду, Билли.  
Он потянулся поцеловать его ещё раз, но Марвел, облизнув губы, произнёс:  
\- Подожди, – и отступил на несколько шагов. - ШАЗАМ. – Превратившись, он смущённо добавил: - Так мне проще, хотя бы Соломона не нужно всё время слушать. Хорошо, что барьер теперь проницаем для нашей магии…  
Он хотел спросить: "Почему ты это делаешь?" – но не решился. Из опасения, что на этом всё и кончится. По той же причине он не стал и спрашивать, не шутка ли это: страшнее всего было услышать положительный ответ.  
Вместо этого Билли посмотрел на себя и с грустью заметил:  
\- Я не возвращался в этот облик всю неделю, на мне даже до сих пор пыль из башни Судьбы. Кажется, мне нужно в душ.  
\- Пойдём, - ответил, не удивившись этому внезапному желанию, Адам. – Под дворцом есть бассейн.  
  
Это оказался не просто бассейн – в огромном подземном зале текла река, с отгороженной заводью, берега которой были выложены узорчатой плиткой. На стенах горели лампы, электрические, вероятно, но с жёлтыми плафонами, создававшие поэтому мягкое неяркое освещение.  
\- Ого! – восхитился Билли, вертя головой. – Дворец построили на реке?  
\- Не совсем, - откликнулся Адам. – Дворец построили  _рядом_  с рекой. Но я изменил её течение около полугода назад. Удобства ради.  
Билли пошёл к воде, продолжая оглядываться вокруг. Здесь было красиво: река огибала зал по полукругу, слишком ровному, чтобы образоваться естественно, и в центре был установлен фонтан, который, правда, сейчас не работал. Сидящие или коленопреклонные статуи, установленные у края бассейна, держали большие блюда с флаконами, в которых, судя по всему, находились все нужные для купания средства.  
Путаясь в руках и ногах, Билли начал раздеваться, аккуратно складывая одежду в стопку, и успел снять с себя всё, кроме белья, когда рядом раздался всплеск: не дожидаясь, пока волшебник к нему присоединится, Адам вошёл в воду первым. И, поскольку он испытывал гораздо меньше стеснения относительно собственного тела, по его желанию одежда с него просто исчезла.  
Он обернулся и увидел, что Билли так и застыл у края бассейна, опираясь на одно колено, впившись пальцами в плитки и не сводя с него взгляда. В синих глазах бушевали эмоции, но мальчишка словно прирос к месту.  
Вздохнув, Адам взял в ладони лицо Билли и снова поцеловал. Сперва тот едва отвечал – как будто ожидая подвоха. Или не веря в то, что это происходит на самом деле.  
А потом он резко подался вперёд – обнимая Адама руками и ногами и целуя сам, с горячностью и неловкостью одновременно.  
Будь Адам в немагическом обличье, этот рывок мог бы заставить его потерять равновесие или хотя бы отшатнуться назад. Но так он только прижал Билли к себе, не давая ему упасть.  
Или не давая вырваться. На эмоции волшебника откликнулись его собственные, и он стискивал Билли в объятиях, почти причиняя боль, и целовал без следа той сдержанности, что владела им раньше.  
Билли не испугался. У него бешено колотилось сердце, Адам чувствовал, как оно стучит о рёбра, но мальчишка даже не подумал о том, чтобы остановиться.  
Адам сам отодвинул его от себя. И поставил на ноги на дно бассейна.  
Вода показалась Билли холодной, хотя на самом деле таковой и не была. Просто он сам горел, как в лихорадке.  
\- Кажется, твоей целью было вымыться, - напомнил Адам.  
\- А… да, - почти не понимая, что говорит, согласился Билли, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
Сам он уже готов был наплевать на гигиену, лишь бы продолжить здесь и сейчас. Но Адам сел, прислонившись спиной к стенке бассейна, и Билли ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать первоначальному плану.  
Флаконы на блюдах у статуй были подписаны на арабском, которого прямо сейчас, в своём обычном облике, Билли не понимал. Он взял наугад один и открыл, но это оказалось ароматическое масло.  
Сказки Тысяча и одной Ночи и банальная порнография мешались в голове волшебника, когда он представлял, как это можно использовать.  
Возможно, в Кандак было просто принято втирать масло в кожу после принятия ванны. Билли скосил глаза на Адама и, густо краснея, понял, что хотел бы это для него сделать, но не сумеет заставить себя сказать об этом вслух. Особенно сейчас, когда у Адама снова непроницаемое и даже мрачное выражение лица.  
Но, если опустить взгляд ещё совсем чуть-чуть, можно заметить, что какой-то интерес он всё-таки испытывает…  
Билли отвёл глаза, быстро отыскал среди флаконов что-то, похожее на шампунь, и отошёл подальше, чтобы вымыть голову. Мокрое бельё мешало и вообще было не к месту, но мальчику неловко было его снять.   
Адам, не двигаясь с места, наблюдал.  
Билли, стараясь на него не смотреть, прошёл мимо, поставил на место шампунь и нашёл то, что могло сойти за мыло. На этот раз он решил зайти поглубже, туда, где вместо плиток под ногами уже был песок и где его самого уже было плохо видно от края бассейна.  
Тишина действовала Билли на нервы.  
И, однако же, он не мог не признать, что идея вымыться была правильной. С него словно сошли все следы последней недели: помимо боя в башне, разговоры с теми, кто присвоил осколки Скалы, оставили ощущение грязи хоть и не материальной, но не менее от этого мерзкой.  
Билли возвращался к Адаму, снова чувствуя робость. Потому что не понимал мотивов его поступков и всё ещё опасался, что это окажется какой-то шуткой.  
\- Ты закончил? – спросил Адам.  
Билли кивнул. И, собрав вместе всё, что осталось от храбрости, вылез из трусов и оставил их на крае бассейна.  
А потом подошёл к Адаму и встал на колени между его ногами. Тот притянул его к себе за шею, чтобы поцеловать, и Билли очень странно выгнулся, стараясь избежать любого контакта, кроме как губами.  
Его смущение было почти смешным.  
Но целовался он с удовольствием. Это явно была для него знакомая территория, и в её пределах он не находил причин для паники. Адам на пробу огладил ладонями его бока и почувствовал, как Билли резко вздрогнул.  
Да. И вот где-то на этом знакомая территория и оканчивалась.  
Адам снова чуть отодвинул его от себя и предупредил:  
\- Мы можем в любой момент остановиться, если ты не готов.  
Но Билли не мог позволить такой мелочи ему помешать. Только не сейчас. В конце концов, это тоже в каком-то роде был бой, а от него Билли никогда не убегал.  
Он положил руки на плечи Адаму и честно сказал:  
\- Я не хочу останавливаться. И я вообще готов не буду, если так никогда и не начну.  
На этот раз при поцелуе он приник всем телом. И невольно издал невнятный звук от неожиданно сильных физических ощущений, от которых даже ноги слабели.  
Адам удержал его, свободной рукой разминая напряжённые плечи и спину. Билли постепенно перестал вздрагивать от прикосновений, а после и его пальцы начали осторожное исследование.  
И что-то всё-таки полезное было в том, что Грехи целый год показывали ему разнообразные картины того, что считали постыдным: он не блуждал вслепую, а искал чувствительные точки, на практике проверяя свои знания.  
Адаму стоило большого труда напомнить себе, что под этой мнимой опытностью скрывается всё тот же перепуганный семнадцатилетний мальчишка.  
Но всё-таки в основе его отношения к Билли лежало уважение, иногда даже в большей степени, чем он сам себе признавался. И сейчас он открывал ему его же тело и то, какие ещё ощущения оно способно испытывать, нарочито медленно, без единого резкого движения.  
Пока наконец Билли не уткнулся ему в плечо, прерывисто выдыхая через рот, и не стало понятно, что возраст всё-таки накладывает свои ограничения.  
Адам опустил руку, сжал, и Билли едва не вскрикнул, избежав этого только благодаря тому, что вцепился в его плечо зубами.  
На коже Марвелов отметины всё равно не оставались надолго.  
Всё это действительно не требовало особенного искусства: Билли был возбуждён до предела, до болезненных ощущений. Разве что – он оставлял мало пространства для манёвра из-за того, как вплотную прижимался к Адаму, но и это особенной помехой не стало. Вскоре он уже, опустошённый, лежал на его груди, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Адам позволил ему это, ероша его волосы в ожидании.  
Билли поднял голову.  
\- Это было… - он покраснел. – Что бы я ни сказал, это прозвучит глупо. – Он посмотрел вниз. – Оу. Извини. Я сейчас.  
-Я могу сам… - начал Адам, но Билли решительно возразил:  
\- Ну уж нет, какой тогда смысл? – Он осторожно сжал пальцы и тихо пробормотал: - Хотя, наверное, сейчас не самое лучшее время признаться, что в этом плане у меня с практикой тоже плохо, да?..  
В ответ Адам молча накрыл его руку своей.  
Разрядка была так же безыскусна, но в глазах Билли отражался едва ли не восторг. В том числе, возможно, потому, что для него это был момент близости, момент доверия, а их он пытался добиться не меньше, чем удовольствия.  
Вода омывала их тела, очищая все последствия.  
\- Тебе нужно поспать, - сказал Адам. – Ты практически с ног валился уже тогда, когда ко мне прилетел. Я тебя отнесу.  
\- Что, и всё? – не сдержал разочарования Билли. – Я думал… мы пойдём дальше.  
И зевнул.  
Адам усмехнулся.  
\- Не хочу рисковать тем, что ты заснёшь прямо в процессе. Для первого раза хватит. Мы можем продолжить потом.  
Билли затаил дыхание, услышав эти слова. Но опять так и не решился переспросить.  
Отнести он себя не позволил, как не позволил и заново раздеть, когда они оказались в спальне. Перспектива ещё раз спать на супружеской кровати доставляла ему неясный дискомфорт, но, в конце концов, в Скале Вечности из мебели был только каменный трон.  
И Адама же это не смущало. Билли не знал причин, но чувствовал, что они есть. Иначе бы поведение Адама было совсем необъяснимым.  
Испытывая вину за то, чем занимался только что и чем занимается сейчас, Билли лёг рядом с ним, позволил себя обнять и обнял в ответ и погрузился в тревожный сон.  
  
 **Неделя 51, день 7.**  
А утром Адам обнаружил, что Билли всё-таки сбежал и, судя по всему, сбежал в Скалу Вечности.


	8. НЕДЕЛЯ 52

**НЕДЕЛЯ 52.**  
  
 **Неделя 52, день 2.**  
Хотя Затанна и относилась к Адаму очевидно враждебно, даже её не могло не затронуть ликование, охватившее всё вокруг при воскрешении Изиды. В этом не было ничего удивительного: с ней возвращалось могущество Природы и Жизни, приугасшее было без своего воплощения. И, хотя башня Судьбы была защищена от внешних влияний, по краям каменной плиты начали цвести цветы, когда Изида открыла глаза.  
Первым она увидела Адама, и несколько секунд они оба не двигались, боясь, что снова что-то окажется неправильно. В этот раз оно уже было бы слишком страшно.  
Но текли мгновения, Изида шевельнулась, осторожно поднесла ладонь к лицу – не выступит ли там снова язв? – поднялась в воздух, и ничего пока не предвещало несчастья.  
Адам протянул к ней руку, и Изида сделала то же самое, их пальцы соприкоснулись, переплелись… а в следующий миг эти двое сжимали друг друга в объятиях, поверив наконец, что в этот раз всё получилось так, как надо.  
\- Изида… - он зарылся лицом в её волосы, чудесные волосы, пахнувшие весной. – Адрианна…  
\- Адам, - вторила ему она, смеясь до выступающих в уголках глаз слёз. – Я снова жива!..  
Рядом Затанна тихо произнесла:  
\- Латроп йомод, - и приготовилась ступить через образовавшееся окно, чтобы не мешать.  
\- Спасибо, - посмотрела на неё Изида. – Это же была твоя магия?  
Затанна коснулась края цилиндра в знак прощания.  
\- Поздравляю с возвращением, - сказала она. – Хорошо подумайте, что делаете со своей жизнью. Оба.  
И она исчезла.  
Но её слова не омрачили радости пары, которую она оставила в башне.  
\- Мы возвращаемся в Кандак? – спросила Изида, когда они наконец смогли оторваться друг от друга.  
Адам покачал головой:  
\- Сначала нам нужно навестить одно племя в джунглях Амазонки. Мы – я и Рене Монтойя – обещали, что ты к ним придёшь.  
Изида взглянула на него с любопытством:  
\- Рене тебе помогала? Расскажи мне всё, что случилось за это время…  
  
Когда, вернув жизнь в забытое племя, они появились в небе над Ширутой, кандакцы едва не сорвали голоса в приветственных криках. Изида спустилась к ним, и кто-то, не скрываясь, плакал, касаясь её рук. Под её сандалиями успела вырасти цветочная поляна, и дети, быстрее всех поверив в происходящее, уже плели венки и украшали ими друг друга. Смерть Осириса не была забыта, конечно; но одно только возвращение королевы-богини наполняло Кандак радостью и уверенностью в завтрашнем дне.  
Адам стоял рядом с Изидой, отвечая улыбкой на немое обожание, с которым смотрели на них обоих. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем они смогли покинуть своих подданных; но им самим предстояло ещё многое обсудить. И, к тому же, Изида устала – если не физически, то морально. Память о недавних для неё самой смертях холодила ей сердце даже под припекающим солнцем.  
Когда они с Адамом опустились на балконе дворца, Изида задала вопрос, до которого они ещё не успели дойти:  
\- А почему Билли был не с тобой? Я ожидала увидеть его в башне.  
Адам тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Он в Скале Вечности. Куда я сейчас попасть не могу.  
\- Вы успели поссориться, - утвердительно произнесла Изида.  
\- В некотором роде.  
\- Кто из вас что сделал не так?  
Вокруг них Кандак всё больше наливалась силой с каждой секундой пребывания в ней Изиды.  
Адам склонился к рукам жены.  
\- Это всё ждёт до завтра, - без тени сомнения сказал он. – Сегодняшний день – только для тебя.  
Она рассмеялась, когда он поднял её на руки.  
  
 **Неделя 52, день 3.**  
Путь в Скалу Вечности был по-прежнему мрачен, но далеко не так пугающ, как показалось Изиде – тогда ещё просто Адрианне Томаз – в самый первый её визит сюда. Теперь всё вокруг просто служило напоминанием и предостережением о том, сколько сил по своей или чужой воле здесь скрыто; но никакие из них не являлись угрозой для Изиды.  
\- Билли? – позвала она, входя в зал, где стояли статуи Семи Грехов. – Ты здесь, Билли?  
Когда она ещё не знала, как на самом деле выглядит волшебник, ей казалось странным то имя, которым называет его Адам. Но она переняла эту привычку раньше, чем толком успела заметить. А потом она, конечно, узнала.  
Марвел, сидя на троне, листал огромный том, но при её появлении тут же его захлопнул и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Изида! – искренне обрадовался он, бросаясь к ней и беря её за руки. – Ты жива! Нет, я не сомневался в Затанне, но как хорошо, что всё наконец успешно разрешилось! – Он озабоченно нахмурился: - Ведь всё нормально, правда? Никаких странных ощущений? Ничего такого, чего бы ты раньше не испытывала?  
Она успокаивающе улыбнулась ему:  
\- Всё хорошо, Билли. Я такая же, какой была прежде.  
\- И это замечательно, - с облегчением выдохнул он.  
Свет факелов нельзя было назвать самым верным, но Изида увидела кое-что и, чтобы проверить, приложила ладонь к виску Марвела, заставляя его слегка повернуть голову.  
\- Когда ты начал седеть? – с удивлением спросила она.  
\- Седеть? – ещё больше неё поразился он. Быстро наколдовал зеркало и придирчиво в нём себя рассмотрел. – И действительно… - с той же интонацией проговорил он. – Надо же, а я и не заметил. Но это, вероятно, из-за того, как много я стал пользоваться силой волшебника. Всё-таки такие вещи бесследно не проходят. А барьер над Кандак – это же было ужасно сложно. О, - он смутился. – Ты знаешь, что я защищал Кандак?  
\- Знаю и очень этому рада, - кивнула Изида. – Меня бы опечалило, если бы с моей страной в моё отсутствие что-то случилось. Она и так достаточно страдала.  
\- И миру придётся обратить на это внимание! – воодушевился Марвел. – Я – то есть Бэтмен передал всё-таки в ООН пакет с документами, доказывающими, что против Кандак существовал международный заговор! Это, возможно, и не закроет того, что сделал в ответ Адам, но, по крайней мере, объяснит, что он действовал только против настоящих виновников!.. – Он приутих. А потом очень серьёзно спросил: - Изида, почему ты велела Адаму мстить? Я думал… что ты на такое не способна.  
Она прикрыла глаза и со стыдом прислушалась к злорадному бормотанью Грехов: они были рады низвести её на свой уровень хотя бы в этом.  
\- Я отчаялась, Билли, - тихо сказала она. – И горько об этом сожалею. Я думала, что буду сильной. Я верила, что буду сильной, и когда убили моих родителей, и когда искалечили моего брата. Но когда вся страна начала умирать, а Осириса убили… Я не горжусь тем, что потеряла надежду. Но я и не стану осуждать Адама за то, что он покарал тех, кто впустил это зло в наш мир. Пусть это и не тот путь, который я хочу для Кандак.  
\- Да, я… - Марвел отвёл глаза. – Я тоже не хотел бы, чтобы в Кандак вернулись прежние порядки. Извини, если вмешиваюсь не в своё дело.  
\- Почему же не в своё? - мягко произнесла Изида. – Ты стольким нам помог, что это уже теперь и твоё дело тоже.  
Как она и ожидала, он уставился в пол и сгорбился, сцепив руки за спиной.  
\- Ну… да, я рад, что ты вернулась, в общем, - проговорил он. – У вас там, наверное, праздник по этому поводу? И тебе, конечно, давно пора там быть? Так ты не трать на меня время…  
\- Я пришла тебя пригласить, - перебила его Изида. – У нас действительно праздник, и мы ждём только тебя.  
В его взгляде на неё была паника.  
\- Нет, я… я занят. Да и я буду лишним, наверное!..  
\- Билли, - ласково сказала она. – Я прошу тебя – пойдём со мной. Адам был уверен, что мне ты не откажешь.  
  
Когда она привела его в Кандак, дворец был почти пуст: все собрались на площади перед ним. Однако же одна гостья их ждала: латиноамериканка в джинсах, майке и шляпе, как и многие сегодня, увешанная цветочными гирляндами.  
\- Рене, - с радостью сказала Изида. – Здравствуй, Рене. Хорошо, что ты сумела к нам выбраться.  
\- А у меня был выбор? – проворчала та. – Нет, это, конечно, устрашающе сильно раздувает имидж, когда за тобой прилетает Чёрный Адам лично, да ещё и для того, чтобы тебя куда-то отнести, но как-нибудь я перемолвлюсь с твоим мужем парой слов на тему того, когда можно, а когда всё-таки не стоит вмешиваться в чужие расследования. Я подозреваю, эта часть культа теперь попрячется по норам так, что не выковыряешь. – Она мотнула головой. – Ладно, это не важно. Главное – что я снова могу видеть тебя в стране живых. С возвращением, богиня. Вижу, ты тоже доставила сюда запоздавшего гостя.  
Повернувшись к Марвелу, Изида произнесла:  
\- Мы сейчас продолжим наш разговор, - а потом снова посмотрела на Рене Монтойю. – Рене, Рене, - тепло улыбнулась она. – Вечный незримый страж Кандак. Как я понимаю, теперь я обязана тебе жизнью – своей и Адама?  
Та пожала плечами:  
\- Мне просто повезло.  
\- Ну разумеется, - понимающе кивнула Изида. И обняла Рене, обволакивая ту запахом свежести и цветочных лугов. – Мне жаль, что из-за нас тебе снова пришлось лишить кого-то жизни.   
Рене закрыла глаза, крепко смыкая руки на спине Изиды.  
\- Поверь мне, как раз это убийство моя совесть переживёт значительно легче…  
\- Надеюсь, так и будет, - и Изида отпустила её, тут же протянув распустившуюся в её руках белую розу. – Возьми. Мне кажется, этот цвет теперь подходит тебе больше.  
Рене с благодарностью приняла подарок.  
\- Буду носить с собой, - пообещала она. – Пригодится при очередном визите к культистам, а то иногда глядеть на то, что они творят, невыразимо тошно. – Она спохватилась: - Но что это меня всё тянет эту гадость обсуждать? Пусть уж Интербанда с Библией Преступлений не портят нам хотя бы этот день  
\- Мудрое решение, - кивнула Изида. – Но позже я хотела бы узнать, как продвигается твоё расследование, и, возможно, помочь…  
Её остановили, мягко коснувшись руки.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, - негромко проговорила Рене. – Но перед тобой задача не менее важная, ты ведь это знаешь. Восстанавливайте Кандак – в том числе и в плане мнения мирового сообщества, никто другой этого всё равно за вас не сделает, хотя кто-то и поможет. Ну а некоторые вещи оставьте нам, простым смертным. Поверь мне: мы, готэмцы, знаем совершенно точно, что можем справиться, даже не обладая божественной властью.  
Изида молча склонила голову, принимая упрёк. А Рене посмотрела на Марвела:  
\- Читала о тебе новую статью в "Дэйли Плэнет". Я смотрю, тебя обеляют всё-таки? Кларк Кент подал ситуацию так, что против Кандак был мировой заговор и ты защищал мирных жителей, а вовсе не поддерживал действия Адама.  
\- Да, - Марвел вздохнул. – Хотя тут мало моих заслуг. Это Бэтмен нашёл доказательства для представления в ООН.  
\- И я его прекрасно понимаю, - кивнула Рене. – Мир, возможно, и меняется к худшему – но к тому, чтобы капитан Марвел перестал быть воплощением чистоты и наивности, мы ещё не готовы.  
Он тут же, как по команде, опустил глаза в пол. Она подозрительно сощурилась.  
\- Так. Что ты ещё натворил?  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, - ненавязчиво вмешалась Изида, тут же заработав от Марвела взгляд, полный ужаса. – Билли, - на всякий случай она сжала его плечо. – Давай поговорим? Тебе нечего стыдиться, правда.  
\- Я так перед тобой виноват, - признался он, глядя на неё огромными глазами. – Я ведь всё отлично знал и про тебя всегда помнил. Мне не следовало, прости…  
\- За что? – удивилась Изида. – Я ведь разрешила.  
Со стороны, где стояла Рене Монтойя, донёсся невнятный звук.  
\- Гхм, - она прокашлялась. – Если вы тут о том, о чём я думаю, то в память об остатках моего строгого католического воспитания – при мне подробности не обсуждайте, что ли. Я отойду полюбуюсь стенами, а вы позовите, когда закончите, договорились?  
И она немедленно сделала, что обещала, удалившись на расстояние, с которого точно не могла ничего слышать.  
Во время этой короткой передышки Марвел не проронил ни слова, да и вообще выглядел так, как будто с места больше не сойдёт.  
Внимательно изучив выражение его лица, Изида наконец тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Кажется, я понимаю, в чём дело, - сообщила она, по-прежнему не отпуская Марвела. – Адам тебе так ничего и не сказал, да? Это было не очень добро с его стороны. Кажется, вам ещё только предстоит научиться нормально друг с другом разговаривать.  
Марвел открыл было рот. Потом закрыл. Потом открыл снова и осмелился спросить:  
\- Ты знаешь, и ты не против того, что я и он?..  
\- Билли, - она погладила его по щеке. – Мы говорили о тебе в той пещере, где вы пытались воскресить меня в первый раз. Адам спросил у меня совета по поводу тебя - он думал, не отказаться ли от твоей помощи из-за того, что узнал о твоих чувствах. Боялся, что я восприму это как предательство. Но никакую любовь не стоит отвергать, если причина – одно только "так не принято". Поэтому я сказала, что он может принять тебя, если сам того хочет. Не только в качестве помощника. И я рада, что в конце концов Адам сумел отыскать в своей душе не только тёмные чувства.  
\- Но так же… - жарко начал Билли. И запнулся.  
\- Не принято? – с улыбкой переспросила Изида. – Не бывает? Как же готовы цепляться за стереотипы даже мы, знающие, казалось бы, настолько больше многих. Но тебе решать, что ты предпочтёшь. А я пока, пожалуй, присоединюсь к Адаму. – Она наконец разжала пальцы и позвала: - Рене! Ты пойдёшь со мной?  
Та оторвалась от изучения скульптур, и Изида перелетела к ней.  
\- Куда пойду? – Рене показала на балкон. – Туда?  
Изида кивнула:  
\- Конечно. Люди будут рады видеть ту, кто для них столько сделал.  
Рене усмехнулась:  
\- Прости, но я – из тех, кто всегда остаётся в тени. Опять же, Готэм научил. Я счастлива за тебя, но вообще-то, это – прощание. Меня ждут мои дела, вас – ваша страна. Я уже миновала Кандак в своём путешествии.  
\- Жаль, - с огорчением в голосе откликнулась Изида. – Но если ты когда-нибудь передумаешь, знай – тебя здесь всегда ждут.   
\- Буду иметь в виду, - Рене дотронулась до шляпы. – До свидания, Изида. Тебе уже пора. Надеюсь, тебе удастся вернуть и Осириса.  
\- Может быть, и тебе удастся снова встретить тех, кого ты потеряла…  
Они обнялись, и Изида полетела к балкону. Стоило ей там появиться, как снаружи поднялось ликование.  
А Рене и Марвел остались одни в пустом зале.  
  
\- Ну что, с тобой тоже попрощаемся? – Рене подошла к Марвелу, так и стоявшему всё на том же месте. Правда, теперь он выглядел не в камень обращённым, а скорее просто задумчивым. – Ты-то куда сейчас?  
\- Ещё не знаю, - сказал он. И посмотрел в сторону балкона.  
\- Тебе тоже предложили? – понимающе спросила она. – Ну смотри. Тебе в этом плане сложнее. А если всё-таки пойдёшь, - она хмыкнула, - то на месте Кларка Кента, будь он с тобой знаком, я бы тебя заставила съесть весь последний выпуск "Дэйли Плэнет". Во избежание. Но, глядишь, с возвращением Изиды у нас всё-таки повторений программы не случится.  
\- А я вот не сумел Адама удержать, - неожиданно произнёс он. – Изида бы удержала.  
\- Это вилами по воде писано, - пожала плечами Рене. – Кто знает? Может быть, не окажись нас с тобой тогда в нужном месте в нужное время, всё было бы гораздо хуже. А так – эти грехи можно искупить. И ты вполне способен его к этому подтолкнуть.  
Марвел снова долгим взглядом посмотрел на балкон.  
\- Иди уже, - вздохнула Рене. – Принимай свою награду, как положено, герой. Хотя, как я понимаю, что-то ты там уже успел получить.  
\- Я ведь собирался тогда уйти, - признался Марвел. – Пересидеть в Скале, подумать ещё раз, может быть, деть куда-нибудь эти чувства, как я сделал с Кортни… И я бы даже сегодня не вернулся, если бы мне не было так совестно перед Изидой и именно она бы не пришла меня звать. Если бы тогда Адам не… - и он замолчал, густо покраснев.  
Рене закатила глаза.  
\- Если хочешь знать моё мнение, тебя поймали в ловушку, - сказала она. – Но, по-моему, ты сам этого хотел. Так что ты теперь-то мнёшься?  
\- Моя семья и так со мной сейчас всё ещё не очень-то разговаривает, - он ссутулился. – А после такого и вовсе перестанут. И я понятия не имею, как объяснять сестре мои отношения с Адамом и Изидой.  
Снаружи вовсю кипел праздник, и только двое во дворце оставались к нему не причастны. Рене подумала, что зарекалась, вообще-то, давать советы, но просто так развернуться и уйти сейчас было бы тоже не слишком умно.  
\- Послушай, - сказала она. – Иногда правда очень жалеешь потом о том, что чего-то не сделал. И я не буду говорить, что мнение окружающих тут не важно, это было бы с моей стороны лицемерием, как минимум. Но, ты знаешь, так можно дожить до тридцати и понять, что променял всё хорошее, что тебе в жизни предлагали, на то, чтобы окружающие не сказали о тебе дурного. И, да, тебе будет тяжело. И твоя семья может от тебя отказаться – моя вот от меня отказалась. Но в конечном счёте – ты это ты. Вот в чём вопрос: а будет ли у тебя когда-нибудь другой шанс, если ты упустишь этот?  
Он кивнул – и, оттолкнувшись от пола, поплыл к балкону.  
Рене Монтойя отвернулась, надвинула поглубже шляпу и направилась к выходу из дворца.  
  
Когда Марвел появился снаружи, Адам и Изида уже просто стояли рядом, ничего не говоря. Но на балкон то и дело смотрели – чтобы убедиться, что они всё ещё там.  
И Марвел снова остро сознавал, как ярко он выглядит в своём красном костюме.  
\- Билли, - кивнул Адам. – Я рад, что ты решил выйти.  
\- Мы оба рады, - улыбнулась Изида. – И позже мы ещё поговорим, все втроём. Чтобы на этот раз не осталось никаких недомолвок.  
Они обменялись взглядами, и Адам добавил:  
\- Мне следовало тебе сказать.  
\- Мне следовало спросить, - неловко ответил Марвел. – Так было бы правильней.  
Изида ласково коснулась его плеча и приникла к Адаму.  
Марвел встал поближе к краю балкона, глядя на людей внизу. И почувствовал, как Адам положил руку ему на плечо.  
Разумеется, их фотографировали.  
  
 **Неделя 52, день 7.**  
Пробравшись на крышу здания готэмской полиции, Рене Монтойя сдёрнула чехол с установленного здесь огромного прожектора и принялась соскабливать нарисованный на нём знак вопроса. На ней была её безликая маска – но кто-нибудь из бывших коллег мог признать Рене и так, поэтому она старалась действовать без лишнего шума.  
Закончив чистку, она достала из кармана пальто баллончик с краской и аккуратно вывела и заштриховала стилизованное изображение летучей мыши.  
А потом развернула прожектор.  
В квартире Кейт Кэйн, Бэтвумен, несколько недель проведшей в госпитале из-за колотого ранения, едва не ставшего смертельным, личный врач как раз завершила разговор и собралась уходить.  
Она сделала это весьма вовремя – едва за ней закрылась дверь, как Кейт поняла, что в окно ей что-то слишком ярко светит. Бэт-сигнал не узнать было невозможно.  
Но ещё она увидела фигуру, закрывавшую край прожектора.  
\- У меня вопрос, - произнесла Рене Монтойя, думая о том, что же, интересно, говорил Чарли, когда год назад тоже направил прожектор ей в окно и этим полностью изменил её жизнь. – Ты – готова?  
  
 _30.03.2012_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На работу сделан фанмикс: http://11063.diary.ru/p174454514.htm


End file.
